The Voices That Betray Me
by Cheshire Bunnie
Summary: Miu is a fox that has escaped from the cave she's been trapped in for a long time. She meets up with InuYasha and his friends. This pairing is InuYasha x Original character! If you like it let me know, I have two other chapters posted on Mibba.
1. Chapter 1

The sun beats down on my face, I take short-shallow breaths as I run as fast I can with my hands still bound behind my back. I can still hear the villagers behind me, yelling and shouting piercingly. I can smell people ahead of me, I can only pray that they are peaceful and will help me. As I approach these people I see a fellow demon, I run up to him.

"Help…" I gasp out as I fall at his feet. He looks down at me with confused golden eyes; his companions look on bewildered as well. I look up at him, pleading; my words coming out broken and soft. His ears twitch as he begins to hear the villagers in the distance.

A girl in strange clothing, which I've never seen before, kneels in front of me, "what's wrong?" she asks while looking me over.

"She must have escaped from the villagers, they are coming closer." The white-haired demon says. The five people step in front of me, and I am hidden by a twin-tailed cat demon as the villagers finally reach my destination.

"Have you seen a fox wench pass by?" One of the men asks while carrying a pitch-axe over his shoulder, his eyes drilling into the people protecting me.

"We haven't, but can we ask what she's done… just so we travelers can be safe?" The other man with black hair smiles quizzically.

"She's killed thousands!" I hear a woman shout from the back.

"Woman and children," another chimes in.

"She's been in-prisoned in a cave for over a hundred years for her crime, I don't know how she escaped, but we must find her." The leader of the mob comes to the front. "If you see her, be careful she may seem innocent, but don't let the wench fool you. She's killed before, and she'll kill again… That's how filthy demons live, anyway." He eyes the half-dog demon that I had fallen before. I hear a low growl escape him.

"If we see her, we'll let you know." A woman, with long black hair and a boomerang strapped to her back, nods.

The villagers scoffed and turned and walked off. I look up at the backs of the people who saved me while chewing my lips. These people saved my life without a second thought, they didn't have to, but they did. They all turn and look at me, I avoid their eyes. I feel ashamed; my clothes are tattered, bloody, and dirty. My bright red hair is a mess and has random debris in it. I feel the restraints binding my arms being tugged at.

"I've never seen rope that wouldn't cut…" The monk said, his hand cupping his chin while he looks at the ropes that are tied around my wrists.

"B-Because there's a seal on it…" I mutter. "I've tried to break free a thousand times, not even fire would burn it." I continue looking at the ground. The grass is so green, it has been so long since I've seen and felt it.

I hear them whispering to each other, and feel the quick glances. "It's worth a try." The girl adorned in weird clothes smiles while slamming her fist in her palm.

The monk gets behind me and holds my arms up, pushing me forwards since my arms were bound behind me. "T-This is rather… uncomfortable." A slight blush creeps to my face while thinking about the position I found myself in.

"I can only imagine, just bear with it for a few seconds." The monk smiles down at me. Something speeds over my head and between my wrists. For the first time in years, my hands fall by my side. I gasp in shock as I hold my hands out in front of my face.

"T-Thank you so much…" I look up at the girl with the bow in her hands. She smiles and walks over to me, her friends close behind her, I can tell that they are cautious of me because of what the villagers had said.

"It's no problem; my name is Kagome, what's yours?" She holds her hand out for me. I reach up and grab her hand gently and pull myself up.

"M-My name," I question as I blink. I haven't heard my name in such a long time, I had almost forgotten it. "It's Miu." I smile at her. She is slightly pushed out of the way as a monk takes my hand into his.

"What a lovely name for a beautiful woman. I can tell that you have had many hardships in your life, would you like to bear my child?" He grins at me while caressing my hand. My eyes widen and a blush covers my whole face. He is quickly knocked down by the other woman who also has a blush upon her cheeks.

"Lecherous monk," She yells while glaring at him, his face buried in the ground. I scratch the back of my head and laugh nervously. She turned her gaze to me, and straightened out her dress as she half smiles at me, eyeing me vigilantly, "I am Sango, and this is Kirara." She motioned towards the twin-tailed cat which had shrunk in size.

I feel a small tug on the bottom of my kimono, I look down and see a small fox demon and smile softly down at him as I kneel down to him. "My name is Shippō!"

"Hey Shippō-chan," I giggle as I hug my knees and smile at him. I then look up to the only one who hadn't introduced himself. Our eyes meet and I stand up, "uhm…"

"What do you want?" He spat as he crossed his arms over his chest as his brows furrowed and he glares at me. I was taken aback, I pin my fluffy reddish-brown fox ears back. I tremble a bit while thinking to myself. _I have already angered one of the members of this troupe._

"InuYasha," The girl, who had introduced herself as Kagome, roared. The dog-demon responded by snapping his head in her direction, looking at her, he shrugged his shoulders and turned away and walked off towards the creek that we were by. "Don't mind him, he's always grumpy." I nod my head slowly.

"Miu, is it?" The monk had regained his composure, and now had a serious expression on his face. He was approaching me as was Sango, the woman who had hit him. By the serious expressions on their faces, I could tell I had questions coming my way.


	2. Chapter 2

My head is pounding. My vision is blurry, yet I catch the distinct aroma of burning flesh. _Where am I?_ I repetitively ask myself. _How did I get here; papa, mama? _I frantically rub my green orbs, trying to get a clear picture of what is going on around me. Something sticky and wet smears across my face as I continue to wipe my eyes.

As my hearing begins to fade in, I can hear the cries of people all around me; running desperately. "Get her," I hear a man bellow. Before I can react my body was slammed onto the cold dirt. I can make out a faint chanting as my hands are bound behind my back. The last thing I can recall before blacking out is someone's laughter.

I sit up abruptly, waking up in a cold sweat. I brush my quaking fingers through my tangled mess of hair. I've had the same lurid nightmare over and over. I still cannot remember why I was in that village or what had happened to my parents. I glance around the room that I was in, everyone was still asleep. InuYasha slept sitting up against the wall, his sword positioned in his lap. Kirara was sleeping snuggled up to Sango, as Shippō lay huddled beside a sprawled out Kagome. Miroku lay nearby to Sango. I was closest to the door.

I have been traveling with them for the past few weeks, and have learned a lot about them. They all have a vendetta against a man named Naraku. After hearing their stories I can completely understand. I was shocked when Kagome, a girl who is from some other time, asked me to join them. I had never been away from the mountain, not that I could remember, so I accepted.

I walk outside and smile as the sweet fragrance of grass and trees drift under my nose. I take air, and jump into a tree and look up at the stars. They were so bright and beautiful; my father used to tell me they were the souls of our loved ones shining down on us.

I pat my side and grin as I feel my whip, GinekiHenshin. InuYasha helped me get it back from the village shrine. After everyone had been introduced, we all sat down and talked. I had explained my story to them, how they said I had mercilessly attacked them but that I had no recollection of doing so. I don't honestly know if they believe me, but I truly can't remember a single thing that had happened that night.

Being in that cold damp cave was miserable. I was usually alone unless someone threw in some scraps for me to eat. I don't understand why I was kept alive…

I lay my head against the tree while watching the stars; I wonder where papa and mama were…

"Miu," someone calls loudly. The sudden noise startles me and I jump back, I realize too late that I was still nestled against the tree that I was in from the night before. I fall quickly and land on something squishy… well squishier than the earth would have been. My eyes are clenched tight and I can feel breathing underneath me, and a low ireful growl.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" InuYasha screams heatedly at me as I sit up, still dazed from the fall.

"I-I'm sorry," I sputter as I get up, offering him a hand.

"Are you alright?" Kagome rushes up to me, a smile still plastered to her face because of the scene she had just seen.

"She's not the one that was fallen on top of!" InuYasha spat, as he got up on his own, pushing my hand out of the way. He is such a cold bastard.

"Well I'm sorry, I forgot I fell asleep up there! Beside there should have been no reason for you to be standing under me unless you were looking up my skirt." I point my clawed finger in his face.

"Who would want to look up _**your**_ skirt?" He glares at me as he crosses his arms over his chest. I grind my teeth together as my face heats up.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growl, my fur standing on end. Every damn day has been like this. He is always saying something rude, or being cold towards me. I mean, I'm no beauty queen seeing as I stand only 5'2" tall, but I don't think I'm bad looking. I am kind of chesty.

"It means that no one will be interested in a pipsqueak like you!" He snarls, smirking slightly. Miroku, Sango, and Shippō rush outside to see the commotion. My blood is boiling; I don't know why his snotty remarks always get under my skin.

"InuYasha," Kagome glares at him. I hold my hand up, showing that I am just fine with what he had said, even though I seriously wanted to hit him.

"Shows what a mutt knows." I shrug my shoulders then run my fingers through my hair and pull it up into a messy pony-tail. He glares at me, if only looks could kill. "Besides if I wanted _your_ opinion on that topic I would have asked for it. Now shouldn't you be scurrying somewhere with your tail tucked between your legs?" I arch one of my eyebrows as I look him up and down.

"Miu…" Kagome whispers with a worried expression on her face. I know I shouldn't insult him, he is so easily angered.

He reaches over and grabs me by the collar of my kimono, I already have my hand on my whip, ready to take it out and lash him with it. "One move dog-breath and you'll be in pieces." My ears twitch more the more irritated I become. I don't hate the kid or anything; just a little taste of his own medicine will do him good.

"I would like to see that happen, you're lucky I haven't-"InuYasha is cut off as Kagome screams a single remark. _SIT._ Doing so causes InuYasha and I both to be plowed into the ground see as he didn't release his grip on me.

"You two are acting so childish!" Kagome lectures us. I sit up on my knees and pin my ears back shamefully.

"He started it…"I mutter to myself as I cut my eyes to InuYasha then stick my tongue out at him.

"You fell on me!" He huffs.

"InuYasha, Miu," Kagome shouts while stomping her foot, she quickly hits the both of us on top of our heads and turns and walks off.

Rubbing our heads InuYasha and I look at each other, "what did we do?"

After we all had eaten we began walking. They needed to find the shikon jewels and to defeat an evil man. I was just along for the adventure. Shippō hops up onto my shoulders, "Miu-chan?" He questions.

"Yes," I smile while allowing him to sit upon my shoulders.

"What was it like where you lived?" He asks innocently. I stumble a bit then laugh nervously. We were walking a little behind the rest of the gang.

"Well, I lived on a mountain, way up high. There was green grass everywhere, and the clouds were so close you could almost taste them," I smile to myself remembering the place. "There wasn't that many trees but there were a few, one side of the mountain was rocky, and the other had greenery all the way down." The place where I had grown up was kind of difficult to get to if you didn't know what to do, that's why my father picked the place. "It was amazing." I nod my head, Sango smiles back at me.

"Why did you leave? How old were you?" Shippō asks after I finish. I scratch my cheek and shrug my shoulders. After that everything had went quiet.

"Let's take a rest…" Kagome whined, begging InuYasha.

"Why?" He huffed, not looking back at her.

"Because my feet hurt," she frowns while looking up at his back.

"We have been traveling a long time, InuYasha. How about we stop for a little while and let the women rest for a second." Miroku catches up to InuYasha.

"Whatever," InuYasha shrugs his shoulders and Kagome smiles happily and sits down. We are in the middle of a forest with nothing around us. I tilt my head upward and take a whiff. I can smell water. I jump up into a tree and dart off quickly.

I can hear the rest calling after me, but I didn't stop, something smelled familiar. I reach a small pond and start sniffing around the rocks. What scent is this? Why does it make my heart beat rapidly and my blood boil. I growl and grit my teeth while my fur stands on end. I feel my arm being gripped and I was jerked around quickly, I grab onto my whip and pull it out, "the hell is your problem?" InuYasha barks at me.

It was all gone, the feeling in my chest, the putrid aroma. "Something was here…" I mumble while looking around, dropping GinekiHenshin. I rub my eyes as they start to sting slightly. InuYasha just looks down at me puzzled.

"I don't sense anything here, Miu…" He takes a few whiffs.

"I'm sorry," I look away, still deep in thought. I feel InuYasha's grip tighten on my wrist as he jumps back. I look back to the spot in shock as I see the rocks being shattered into pieces. A demon appears from behind a tree with a smug look on his face.

"You two look tasty," he slurs then holds up his hand, purple orbs shoot out, aimed at us. Again I am jerked to the side by InuYasha.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha lets me go and pulls out his sword.

"Why the hell did you attack us?" I grind my teeth together while looking for my whip; it was at the edge of the pond, close to the rubble that was left behind from the blast that almost hit us.

"I am Retsuga, this is my forest, I was getting hungry and here you two are." His tongue slithers out of his mouth and licks his lips. I can feel his beady black eyes roaming over my body. In a flash I feel my back being slammed against a tree with a cold hand clenched tightly around my throat. "I think I'll save you for last." His smirk sickens me.

"You're about to lose a hand if you don't remove it." I lividly remark breathlessly. My fangs grow larger as I bring my hand forward, my claws nearly catching him in the throat before he backs up.

I fall to the ground, clasping my own throat while glaring up at the man who had pinned me up against a tree. I cough and stand up shakily as he walks towards me chuckling to himself. Gashes appear in the ground and I hear InuYasha shout something along of the lines _Wind Scar_. This catches Retsuga off guard and is thrown back.

"InuYasha," Kagome shouts, Kirara has carried her, Miroku, Shippō, and Sango through the forest. They hop of Kirara and look around, at the land which had been damaged due to the attacks. I dash and grab my whip and uncoil it. "He's got a shard."

"What," InuYasha snaps his head in her direction. "Where at," he questions.

"In his chest," she yells over to him. I look over at the unconscious man and walk over to him and look forward.

"Here," I ask then they look over at me. I reach for it then I feel something slither around my legs and up my body, tangling itself and tying me up.

"Mm, not so fast," Retsuga smirks, sitting up slowly as I struggle around. Something that was white and snake like had wrapped around me, leaving me immobile.

"Miu," InuYasha yells as he steps toward us.

"Before you get any closer, you might want to think of her position." Retsuga looks over his shoulder. "I could snap her neck before you even think of swinging that sword." He chuckles as he looks back at me and takes his hand, sliding up my body then up my arm. "What a delicious morsel I've caught for myself." His tongue slithers out of his mouth against my cheek.

Kagome and everyone just look on helplessly as I stand there. He pulls my head to the side then sinks his fangs deep into my neck. Their eyes widen in horror as I scream out in pain. I snap my wrist after regaining my thoughts. My whip coils all the way around us.

A few seconds of silence pass by… A piercing scream is heard from inside my entrapment. Blood spills through the holes of my whip as spikes stick out in odd direction.

"M-Miu," Shippō calls out softly, and Kagome grabs him back covering his eyes. My whip falls to the ground, in a pool of blood. Retsuga is standing, only the white of his showing as they rolled back into his head.

His snake like cable disappearing and I stand there, unscathed. I kick Retsuga back onto the ground and reach down, ripping the jewel from his chest. "I won't kill you, you son of a bitch," I step upon his throat as Sango and the rest rush up behind me. "But next time, you need to pay attention who you are dealing with." I push off of him, turning around and walking towards my group.

Shippō jumps into my arms, hugging me tightly. "Are you ok?" Sango asks. I nod and smile softly as I toss the shard of the jewel to Kagome.

Miroku holds my whip out for me and I take it, "thank you." I wrap it back up and hook it on my side. I fall forward and Miroku catches me.

"Miu," I can hear him say. "Kagome, do you have any bandages, her neck is bleeding." Kagome nods while grabbing her bag, Sango goes over to the pond and gets some water. I feel myself being laid down and my head is in someone's lap. "This may sting a little." Miroku says and I feel a cool liquid touch the wounds on my neck and I tense up.

After being bandaged up, InuYasha puts me on his back, my arms falling loosely around his shoulders. "We should find a place to stay for the night." He says to the others as I lay my head against his back. _He's so warm and his scent isn't so bad…_


	3. Chapter 3

I faintly lift my hand and touch at the bandage on my neck from where I had been bitten. I'd be fine of course, I just got a little over-worked and the loss of blood made me light headed. I felt bad for being a burden on InuYasha.

"You're finally up," I hear someone say from my left. I look up and see a black haired InuYasha. I sit up and crawl towards him and poke his cheeks. "What," he snaps while glaring at me.

"Oh," I smile cheekily. "I didn't know that half demons did that…" My tails swishes to and fro. In all honesty, he didn't look half bad. A blush creeps to my cheeks as I hear myself think that. A hand clasps over my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever…" InuYasha says. I giggle to myself as he pouts in confusion. I sit down beside him, finally noticing our surroundings. We were in a small little shack; I didn't see the rest anywhere. "They are outside." InuYasha says without me even asking anything.

"Why," I tilt my head without understanding.

"Because it's dangerous for me to be out in this condition," He glowers. I nod slowly. It must be difficult being a half demon…

"Should I go outside and help?" I stand up while asking. My vision starts spinning and I sit back down breathlessly.

"Only if you want to hinder them… as usual," he mutters to himself. I snap my head in his direction and slap at his head. He dodges out of the way quickly, falling over his own feet; he hits the back of the wall.

"Try saying that again…" I huff. I see a small smirk tug at the corners of his lips.

"I'm only telling the truth." He stands up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

Kagome pokes her head in the door, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," InuYasha and I say simultaneously while looking off in different directions. Kagome sighs to herself and leaves again.

I pull my knees to my chest and sit my head on the top of my knees. I reach up and push my hair out from in front of my eyes. 'This is going to be a long night.' I think to myself. "You might as well sit down." I look up at InuYasha who was pacing back and forth.

"Whatever," He does a lopsided shrug and continues to going to the front of the hut, then back to the back. I sigh to myself as I watch him; I can understand why he's frustrated. If a demon were to attack we'd be at an extreme disadvantage.

"Sit down, you're getting on my damn nerves," I bark at him.

"Fine," he sulks while sitting down, his sword in his lap.

"You shouldn't worry so much, nothing is going to happen." I play with the bottom of my black kimono. Silence befell upon us, I looked at the wall and every so often I'd glance back at InuYasha. He had his eyes closed, not asleep but probably in deep thought.

Even at his weakest moments, he still manages to maintain a certain aura. 'I wish I was that way…' I bite on my lip.

"Is there something crawling on me?" InuYasha suddenly asks, shocking and scaring me a bit.

"U-Uh, it was nothing, sorry," I blush slightly while looking away. "Um, InuYasha…"

"What," He looks over at me with one eye open; his arms were crossed over his chest.

"I just wanted to thank you, for carrying me all this way… I know you don't… hmm care for me much and just see me as a big problem." I scratch the back of my head, messing up my already perfectly mass of messy hair. "I've been a huge burden ever since I've been here." I mutter to myself.

"If that's the way you see it then leave." InuYasha shrugs his shoulders. I feel a sting in my heart; it doesn't make any sense to me. "Never said that I didn't care… I mean," he blushes a bit. "Shippō and everyone seem to enjoy your company."

He turns his head, looking away. I smile to myself, because I understood that, that was his way of saying that he also enjoys my company.

I walk over to InuYasha and sit beside him. "What are you doing?" InuYasha looks down at me.

"I'm cold." I shrug my shoulder then lean against him slightly, making his blush darken, but he doesn't push or shove me away in the slightest.

"Don't you two love-birds think that you should wake up?" Someone says, I turn over and bury my face into something, not wanting to get up.

"Hehe, I told you guys…" Someone else says, I open my eyes and have to hold up my hand as the sun shines in through the door. I suddenly realize the situation I was found in. InuYasha had an arm around, and I was snuggled up to him.

My face turns into a vibrant bright fire-truck red blush as I jump up, "It's not what it looks like!" Sango and Miroku just look at each other while chuckling. "I swear, I…" I tried to think of an excuse to explain why I was huddled so close to InuYasha.

InuYasha groggily rubs his eyes as he begins to wake up. He stands up then grabs his red shirt from around my shoulders. "What is everyone staring at?"

"A-Anyway," I stammer, still slightly embarrassed, "shouldn't we be headed somewhere?" I swiftly pull my hair up. I grab my whip which lay on the floor, and then walked speedily out the door. A shiver shoots up my spine and I cough slightly.

"You alright," Sango walks up behind me.

"O-Oh yeah, haha, I'm probably just thirsty…" I walk to the lake behind the shack and kneel down, looking into the water. I dip my fingers in, and then bring up a handful of water, letting it touch against my dry lips.

I hear faint laughter in the back of my head and I look ahead, before me the pond had changed. There's a village, and I can see children laughing and playing, throwing a ball back and forth.

I see a woman taking clothes down from a line, and putting them in a basket. I smile at the vision I see…

"This is what used to be." I hear a man say. "I'm surprised you don't remember this backdrop; after all, it was you who ruined the serenity."

"The place I attacked didn't have a pond; it was a small village with a cave…" I say as I pin my ears back, looking around for the cryptic voice.

"That's adorable, but that village is only a part of the puzzle; that is where you were caught." I hear him laughter manically again as he starts to fade out. A scream shatters the tranquility in the distance, it startles me and I jump up.

"Miu," I snap my head around and look at Miroku. "Everything alright," he asks, worry thick in his voice. The past few weeks, Miroku has helped me a ton, he may be a pervert who hits on everyone human with *cough* certain parts, but he is still a kind hearted man.

"Y-Yeah," I dry my hands off on my kimono and walk towards him, "Just thinking."

"Oh," He nods, as if understanding. "If you ever need to talk, Miu, I'll listen." He smiles as I stand beside him, he then pats my back.

"What's taking so damn long," InuYasha barks impatiently.

Miroku and I smile at each other before walking off to where InuYasha was. "What was that awful racket, I thought something was dying." I say jokingly while looking at InuYasha. InuYasha glares at me, but I can see the playfulness behind his amber eyes


	4. Thanksgiving Special

"What is this giving thanks celebration that you are talking about," I turn to look at Kagome who is situated in a kitchen, cooking some wonderful smelling feast.

"Thanksgiving," she corrected me," is where people gather together to eat and give their thanks." I nod my head, what a strange holiday this woman celebrated. I've never even heard of such a day; who gets together just to eat, sounds like an everyday activity to me.

"Oh, I see." I nod then sit my elbows on the table. Shippō was playing with Kirara, InuYasha was sitting against a tree, and Miroku and Sango were down by the river… gathering water for the dinner. When we got here, Lady Kaeda's, Kagome went back home and came back with all kinds of different smelling food, I had almost attacked this hunk of meat that she called ham.

I was extremely bored, I picked up a pebble and played with it in my hand, I looked over at InuYasha and closed one eye. "Pew pew," I said while pretending to throw it at his head. I got distracted by the wind blowing and actually let go of the rock…

"What the hell," InuYasha jumped up, the pebble falling off of his head, unto the ground. He stomped his way over to me and grabbed me up from my sitting place. "Why the hell did you throw a rock at me," He demanded loudly.

"I threw it at the tree, I can't help that your big head got in the way!" I retorted, grinding my teeth. In all honesty it was an accident.

"What did you say," he tightened his grip.

"I said, you have a big head, mutt." I watched his expression darken. He was about to say something but was cut off by Kagome screaming out names. I knew what was about to happen. "Let me go, let me go!" I squirmed around in his hand.

"Why should I, if I have to deal with it so do you!" InuYasha smirked, tightening his clench on my kimono even more.

"You are such a ba-"I was cut off by the simple word sit, being repeated over and over. Our faces were repeatedly slammed into the ground, since InuYasha wouldn't let me go.

We sat up rubbing our heads, and dusting dirt off of our clothing. I mumbled little nothings about a certain bastard dog and how it was unfair. "Why on such a nice day, do you two have to bicker?" Kagome yelled heatedly, her hands pressed against her hips.

"She started it!" InuYasha pointed his finger at me, "she threw a rock and it hit me in the face." InuYasha was such a tattle-tail!

"As if, it slipped out of my hand and your ugliness made it gravitate to your face." I replied immaturely, even sinking to the level of sticking my tongue out in his direction. He pinched it between his fingers.

"What are you going to do now?" He smirked as I tried to pull back.

"InuYasha, Miu," Kagome grumbled, her grip tightening around the wooden spoon. We pinned our ears back as she swung and hit us in the head. "YOU TWO BEHAVE!" She stormed off. A single tear shed from my eye, InuYasha and I both stuck our tongues out at Kagome's back "STOP." She yelled, not even turning around to see our childish antics. We just sat there, still pouting at one another.

Kagome came back over to us, smiling… evilly. "I have an idea," she sang. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes." We shook our heads quickly; we never knew what she was going to do. "I said… hands out, eyes closed, NOW." The ground shook as her voice roared. InuYasha and I both looked at each other, then back up at the now seething Kagome. In a flash we held our hands out and closed our eyes tightly.

"Kagome-chan is scary…" I whimpered softly. I felt something being wrapped around mine and InuYasha's wrist… together? I dared not take a look because Kagome, human as she is, is still as fearsome as the strongest demon I've ever encountered.

"Now you may open, since you two want to fight all the time, I've bound your hands together." I growled as I started gnawing on the rope around my wrist. A shock shot through my body, "Oh and it's been enchanted. I will remove them after dinner, if you two behave." With that being said Kagome turned on her heel and walked off… happily it seemed.

I growled while looking at InuYasha, "see what you made her do."

"Me," he questioned, "this is entirely your fault." We got up, glaring each other down. We both turned in opposite directions forgetting our situation, and tried to walk away from each other. This ended with us being pulled back into each other.

Before long, we gave up and sat at the table, side by side since it wasn't long enough for us to sit across from each other… we tried.

All of our angers were quickly forgotten as Kagome started setting food on the table. There were all kinds of food that I had never seen before! Everyone came and sat down at the table then stared at the food, all of us had the intent on digging in and devouring everything once she gave us the go ahead.

She fixed everyone a plate then sat at the head of the table. "Ok, everyone this is called a thanks giving meal, before we eat, we are going to go around and everyone is going to share something that they are thankful for." She smiles at everyone at the table.

"I'll start," Sango raised her hand, as we all turned and looked at her. "I'm thankful for having wonderful friends." She smiles sweetly.

"I'm also thankful for being friends with everyone at this table, especially the beautiful women here, I'm sure I can find one to bear my child." Miroku smirked, eyeing Sango, Kagome, and then myself. Everyone gave an agitated sigh.

"I'm thankful for everyone here and um, Kagome cooking this meal!" Shippō squeaked merrily.

"Hmm, I'm thankful for meeting up with you guys, and thankful that you took the time to save." I looked around the table, blushing a tad bit.

"I'm thankful for the food, can we eat now?" InuYasha said impatiently.

"InuYasha," Kagome grinded her teeth together a bit, then regained her composure. "I am thankful for being able to celebrate this with everyone here, and for this wonderful meal we are about to eat; eat up." With that being said, everyone started eating everything on their plate.

I snatched up what Kagome called a 'roll' and plunged it into my mouth, oh my, it was divine. I then ate the meat she placed on our plates. Within seconds InuYasha and I held out our plates asking for seconds!

Everyone just smiled and laughed as we had crumbs of food on our lips.

The rest of the evening was uneventful… Kagome had disappeared back to her era; so she could eat with her family. "Ugh…" I groaned while rubbing my tummy with my free hand.

"You ate too much, you hog." I heard InuYasha groan from beside me.

"You ate just as much…" I lifted my head lazily and glared at him. "She forgot us, didn't she?" I whimpered as I lifted our hands, still bound by a rope that Kagome had tied us together.

In a far off Era, Kagome sat with her family, eating another wonderful meal that her own mother had prepared. "Achoo," she sneezed loudly, burying her face in her elbow.

"Oh, are you coming down with a cold? You should rest here for a couple of days." Kagome's mother smiled over at her. Kagome nodded in agreement, but something itched in the back of her mind; what could she be forgetting?

"Kagome…" InuYasha and I bellowed, still lying on the ground.


	5. Chapter 4

Shippō and I sat under a tree; I was brushing his tail, cleaning out all the little leaves and making it fluffy. He immediately declined the thought of me putting a bow in it. I pout to myself quietly, would be so cute!

"Shippō," I pleaded, my eyes growing big and round with desperation, "please." He shook his head vehemently.

"Everyone would make fun of me," he protested, stomping his cute little legs.

"What's the fuss about?" Kagome walked over to us, sitting by me under the grand oak tree.

"Shippō won't let me put this cute pink ribbon in his tail!" I stuck my bottom lip out in a pouty expression. Kagome's eyes lit up as she thought about it.

"Shippō, do you know how cute that would be?" she exclaimed, quickly agreeing with me.

"You two are going to turn him into a wimp." InuYasha snidely remarked.

"Nobody asked you, dog-brain." I snapped at him.

"What did you say?" He turned and glared, I moved Shippō out of my lap onto a patch of grass beside me.

"Oh, is there too much fur in your ears to hear me, or are you just that dumb?" I placed my hands on my hips, smirking slightly.

"You need to think twice before saying that to me." He growled, his fist balling up at his sides. My tails swishes back and forth mischievously.

"Thinking once on your account is plenty enough; I mean at least I think, unlike you." I step forward as InuYasha is about to charge at me.

All of a sudden there's a gust of wind, and I feel myself being wrapped up in big strong arms, as I am being whisked away. I hold onto him tightly, and my face is pressed up against his hard chiseled chest. "Mutt, when are you ever going to learn how to treat women?"

I look around, half dazed, [i]_who was this guy [/i]_? I look up and see a wolf demon; he had black hair pulled up into a pony-tail. I blushed slightly as he cupped my face, and still had his arm wrapped snug around my hips. "U-Uh," was all I was able to mutter as my green eyes met his blue eyes.

I was pulled back by my arm into InuYasha's chest, "don't just grab women up whenever you want, flea-bag." InuYasha snapped as I just stood there confused. Out of habit I couldn't help but take a sniff of InuYasha's shirt, he has been smelling rather attractive lately… [i]_Oh, Miu what is wrong with you? [/i]_ I thought to myself, my blush steady getting redder against my pale skin.

"I don't think you have any room to talk, treating such a lovely flower that way; you should take your paws off of her before you give her your fleas." The handsome wolf-demon smirked, his eyes roaming over my body.

"Oh Kouga…" I heard Kagome sigh as she walked over. "Do you flirt with every girl you pass by?" She smiled up at him; he quickly ran over to her and took her hands in his.

"Kagome, you know my heart beats only for you." With that being said I rolled my eyes at realizing that he was a player and not worth the time.

As hearts flew from the two of those love birds, I turned to InuYasha, who still had a firm grip on me. "InuYasha… you can let me go now." I smiled up at him, even though in reality I didn't want him to let me go… This feeling I've been having lately is so strange to me.

He looked down at me and I saw something strange behind those amber eyes of his. A blush crept to his face as he let me go, and then watched as Kagome and Kouga flirted with each other. I stood there, shuffling my feet uncomfortably then left.

I saw Sango sitting by the hut we were at, cleaning her boomerang or something, I sat beside her and she looked over at me, I had my hands sitting in my lap. "Something up," she smiled softly at me.

"Nu uh," I shook my head and my red hair fell in front of my eyes, I blew it out of the way. "Some wolf demon is here… Um, Kouga, I think his name is." I looked at her.

"Surprised I don't hear Kouga and InuYasha bickering." She laughed as Miroku came around the corner and leaned against the wall.

"Those two act like they hate each other." Miroku grinned.

"Even I can tell that they don't… InuYasha is so silly." I played with the skirt of my kimono that lay neatly on my thighs. Sango and Miroku shared a weird look between each other before chuckling. "What," I looked between the two; all they did was shake their heads at me. I stomped my foot and got up and left.

I don't know why I was pouting, I leaned against a tree and looked up at a mountain and sighed.

_[i]What's wrong? Haven't seen you in so long… maybe it's time I take you back?_ [/i] I jump as I hear a voice in my head; it was followed by a cackle. [i] _Not used to this, I presume. Don't worry about it, soon… I will come for you… and there's nothing you nor that mutt can do; I will break you two. [/i]_

I fell to my knees, holding my head; it was pounding from all that was going on, the booming voice in my head finally left. I wiped the sweat from my head as I sat back against the tree, still confused… and scared. Who was that? I questioned myself over and over. The voice was so clear, and it was familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"There you are," I jumped at the sudden voice and found myself trapped between a tree and the wolf demon.

"What do you want," I weakly muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Were you jealous, watching me and Kagome," I felt his smirk against my neck as he took in my scent.

"As if I'd be jealous of an incompetent flea-ridden wolf," I pushed him off of me; he had his hands on either side of my head. His smirk was gone but his eyes were still roaming over me.

"I don't think that's the truth, now why don't you tell me your name." He brushed his fingers through my hair; I could feel myself giving in.

"I-It's Miu," I stutter, his lips hover over mine and all I could think of was InuYasha… what would he say? [i]Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry… [/i] His body pressed up against mine, and I felt his breath hot against my lips.


	6. Chapter 5

I closed my eyes tightly, his lips brushed over mine, "I-InuYasha… please…" passes through my soft tender lips. Kouga stops short and looks down at me, I had started to tremble and a single tear slid down my cheek.

He wiped it away with his thumb and back up, "Miu?" He tilted my head up by my chin; I look up at him with watery green eyes. He kisses right beside my lips and backs up. "Oh, you aren't ready for this?" He motions to his own body and grins. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I could still see the longing in his eyes, but it was just lust and nothing more. He held out his hand, "I'm Kouga leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe; I'd treat you so much better than InuYasha does."

"I'm Miu, I've killed hundreds," I grabbed his hand shaking it, "and InuYasha treats me just fine…" I mutter the last part.

"I don't see why you like him." He shakes his head, while his hand rests on his forehead. "Anyway," He says as he picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down!" I demand as I lightly beat my hands against his back.

"I was told to fetch you so we all could eat." He chuckles as he pats my ass lightly.

"D-D-Don't touch me there!" I scream loudly, my face instantly turning bright red. "Pervert, rapist, idiot…" I shout as we walk back towards the hut, since we were deep in the forest. Birds leave there hiding spots, and little animals scurry away as we walk by. I can tell he's smirking to himself. "You smell funny; put me down, flea-bag!" I wiggle around and he just tightens his grip.

"Oh stop making so much racket," I feel his other hand slide up the back of my thigh, "besides admit it, you like this kind of attention.

"You son of a bitch," I yell at the top of my lungs, I thrash around and get loose. I glare at him,_ If only looks could kill! _I hit him on top of his head, leaving a huge lump. He falls to the ground, holding his head. "That's what you get for touching me inappropriately!" I kick dirt at him and walk around to the front of the hut where everyone had jumped up from the commotion.

"What's wrong Miu?" Shippō asks, I sit down huffing beside him.

"Nothing," I snap unintentionally._ Stupid, bastard, low-down dirty dog,_ I think to myself as everyone looks at me then back at the limping Kouga who finally made it from around the corner.

"Aha," the all nod in unison as they can only imagine what Kouga had done to warrant my wrath.

"I tried to warn you not to touch her," InuYasha said smugly as he sat across from me.

"What's that supposed to me?" I turn my gaze to him, as I grabbed some fish that had just finished cooking.

"N-Nothing, Miu…" InuYasha held his hands up in front of him as I bit down on the fish.

"Humph," I grumbled, gnawing on the delicious fish. Everyone laughed nervously as they tentatively grabbed some fish for themselves. Kouga hid behind Kagome as we ate.

I was so agitated with him; he was all fine until he got grabby with his hands. Not even Miroku ever went that far, all he'd do his cup my hands or caress my cheeks. "Stupid pervert…" I mumble.

"M-Miu," I looked up to see Sango scratching her cheek. "I think you've finished the fish…" I look down and blush as I see that I have been chewing on the stick as well.

It starts getting dark and the stars come out and decorate the night sky. We all get up and start heading to the hut, I turn around and glare as Kouga starts coming in behind us. "Why is he coming in here?"

"He's got to sleep somewhere," Kagome says while making her a place to sleep on the floor.

"I think I saw a nice patch of dirt outside with his name on it then." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Miu," Kagome turns on her heels and stares at me with that look a mother gives her child when he/she is being scolded.

"Fine," I huff and go outside. I am followed by InuYasha; he stands beside me as I sit in a tree.

"You've been moody today," He says without looking down at me.

"So," I grumble. "He irritates me, and he's too touchy."

"What do you mean he's _too touchy_." He gets down and grabs my shoulders, forcing me to look up at him. The moon shone brilliantly behind him, and his eyes were lit up. My heart sped against my chest and I don't know what came over me; I leapt into his arms and forced my lips to his.

His hands rested on my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled my head back and blushed slightly while looking up at his still in shock face. "I-I'm sorry… I don't know…" I trailed off as I seen the smile in his eyes.

He caresses my cheek with his hand as he lowers his head and gives me another kiss, this one slower and longer as he pulls me closer to him. We stand there for what seems like a blissful eternity, me wrapped in his arms with his soft lips pressed against mine.

"InuYasha, Miu," I hear our names being shouted from the hut that we had left. I growled to myself as I didn't want to leave that position… that spot… or that wonderful moment.

InuYasha squeezes me one last time before we jump down and walk back. I couldn't look anyone in the face when we walked in, I was too embarrassed, like they knew what had just happened. A blush was on my face as I lay close to the door.

InuYasha wasn't too far from me, where my fit ended is where he sat down against the wall. I gave me a small smile as I looked up at him, again my heart started to race and I couldn't help but let my tail swish from how happy I was.

I was completely unaware of the looks that I was receiving from the rest of the gang. The last thing I remember was curling up and drifting off to sleep.

_Mmm… My, My, My how you have grown._ I feel someone crawl over me, their hands traveling up my body, but I couldn't move. _Just think, if you were like this so many years ago, I probably wouldn't have let you go… but it seems you let yourself get dirty, oh but don't worry, I'll fix that._

The place on my neck started to burn, I hadn't thought about it since then, my breath caught in my throat. As the voice fades it seemed to get worse. It even got to the point where it felt like someone was choking me. _InuYasha, please help me…._

I felt myself being shaken. I looked up and I could see the stars, and the sun was just about to rise. I look up and see Kouga's face. "What am I doing out here…" I groan groggily.

"I was going to ask you the same, I saw you walk out here, and woke you up when you started choking and digging at your neck." He looked at me concerned as he turned my head gently. I weakly lifted my hand and seen that I had a little blood on my claws.

"I-I'm sorry…" I coughed a bit as he bandaged it for me. We sat outside for the longest time, without saying a word. I was trying to make sense of that dream… that voice was there. "It felt as though I was awake…" I said, my chin resting on my knees.


	7. Chapter 6

The sun had risen, I did the best I could to hide the marks that were on my neck, and in a few hours they would be completely gone thanks to my demon blood. Kouga had stayed up with me, even though I was such an ass earlier, he was still concerned. He just sat beside me, not asking any questions.

The time seemed to pass slowly; I looked into the dancing flames that belonged to the dying fire. It's the only thing that seemed to take my mind off of everything. I dragged my nimble fingers through my long red locks of hair, frustration steadily building up in the pit of my stomach.

_What is with me lately? Why can't I simply just be normal for once, I escaped! I lost my family and the majority of my life; will I ever be able to catch a break? _ I rubbed my temples furiously, while deep in thought.

The first one up was InuYasha, when he awoke and saw that I wasn't where I had lain that night, he jumped up and rushed outside. "Keh, he's still here." He glared groggily at Kouga who just looked up at him. I didn't want to deal with the petty arguments so early in the morning.

"I'm going to the springs," I got up and started walking through the woods, a little path led to a springs surrounded by mountains. I peeled off my clothes and laid them neatly on a rock close to where I was getting in. I pulled my hair into a bun on the top of my head; I rested my back against the heated rocks and gave a loud audible sigh.

I just don't understand the strange happenings. Why is it that I cannot escape my inevitable run-ins with bad luck? I've never done anything to anybody. I sunk a little until my nose just barely hovering above the water. The only good thing that's happened in my life is my encounter with InuYasha and everyone.

_Too bad he just ran into the worst thing ever. You are going to be the death of him, my little Miu. _ I heard a deep chuckle in my head. Shut up, I repeated over and over in my head, trying to make it go away. I started sobbing to myself, sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest, "why won't you just leave me alone!" I screamed into the nothingness ahead of me.

I felt no one's presence, yet I felt so smothered. _Oh, don't want to talk to me? I'll leave you for now, but just remember you're dear mother loves you… still. _

"My mother," I questioned aloud. "Where is she, what the hell have you done to her? Come out you coward!" I stood up, the water rolled down my body quickly. No answer came… Am I going crazy?

"Who are you talking to," I heard Kagome asked, I turned my head slightly and just gave a small smile.

"Just myself…" I sat back down as Sango and Kagome climbed in next to me.

"Ahhh," Kagome sighed, sitting back into the nice warm water. "I didn't know this place was even back here."

"It feels so good," Sango moaned softly as she laid her head back.

"Does wonders for your aching muscles," I smile at the two, they smile back and we just sit there in the water. They couldn't keep their eyes from going down to my well-developed chest though. "Um, yes," I broke the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed us.

"Just, to be so tiny those…" Kagome trailed off, a slight blush on her cheeks. She was getting embarrassed by the minute realizing how awkward the situation was.

"Haha, yeah I get it from my mother," I set my elbows back on the rocks. I had always wanted to be like her, she was so elegant and beautiful… except when she was drunk. I smiled to myself as I thought about that… she was so rowdy and loud. If what the voice in my head says is true, then she is still alive somewhere… waiting for me.

I stood up, "well ladies, I am going to head back first." I stepped out onto the rock and grabbed my clothes.

"Did you bring a towel," Sango asked me, I just looked at them clueless. That's what I had forgotten to bring, I knew I would.

"Nah," I said then shook like a dog would when it gets wet. "See, no problem for me though," I grinned at them, my fang showing. They laughed at me as I got dressed; I walked back to the hut. I see InuYasha sleeping against a tree; everyone was up, just waiting on us.

I walked over and sat down next to Shippō. "Hey Miu," he smiled up at me happily.

"Hey," I rubbed his head.

"Wow, you are fluffy." Miroku looked up at me, noting my extremely fluffed up ears and tail. I blushed slightly as I tried to get my fur to lay down right.

"Always happens when I get wet," Miroku and Kouga shared a look and grinned at each other… The look they were giving each other was unnerving.

"Oh you perverts," I shouted at them, finally realizing what they had meant. They started busting out laughing, one part at the major blush painted on my pale face, second because my shout had woken InuYasha who had jumped up and pulled out his sword.

"The hell," he glared at everyone who was laughing at him. I scratched the back of my head nervously as I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," He looked at me, as if he wanted to say something then just sat back down.

"Keh," he grumbled.

I crawled over to him and pinched at his cheeks, "Awe, are you mad that you were woke up, little baby." I teased. He grabbed my wrists and flipped me so I was on my back. I stared up at him confused then started to pout.

"Oh, are you mad that I can get you on your back?" InuYasha smirked down at me, causing me to blush a bright red. He looked at me confused, not getting what he had just said. Miroku came over and patted him on the back.

"Nicely put," Miroku chuckled as Kouga had to turn around and cover his mouth.

"What," InuYasha looked around; oblivious to how that was taken by everyone here aside from him and the young innocent Shippō.

I just laid there, still in shock. "You've been around Miroku for far too long," I commented, moving my hair so I could tilt my head back and look at InuYasha. I saw his eyes roaming over my body, my hair was laid carelessly on the ground, and my skirt had risen slightly on my thighs.

Miroku and Kouga had followed his gaze since that's where his eyes had stopped. InuYasha growled softly and pulled my up by my arms into a sitting position. "Should be careful…" He looked away; all I could do was smile at his jealousy.

I sat next to InuYasha, not too close but close enough. The warmth from him just made me happy; he's the only one who has ever made me feel this way.

_Better be careful, you are blossoming nicely. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your pristine body. _I hear in my head, I tried not to let it show that I was having an eternal battle inside of my head. _What do you mean? _ I asked, I didn't understand what he meant by that, he is so cryptic.

_You'll see in due time, my little fox, all in due time. Just enjoy what time you have left with your little lover-mutt. _ with that nothing else followed.

In a matter of seconds the hut we had slept in the previous night was in shatters. A strong wind had come through and completely demolished it. An arm had wrapped around my waist and pulled me back as the tree InuYasha and I was sitting at was also destroyed.

Everyone was still in shock, the hair on my neck stood up as I recognized a smell; it just wasn't as strong as earlier. I found the source and seen a woman with red eyes, in a red and white kimono, her brown hair pulled up.

"Kagura," I heard InuYasha growl, his grip tightening around me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just to retrieve something," the strange woman uttered. All of a sudden we were surrounded by an army of bees.


	8. Chapter 7

"What do you mean," Miroku shouted as the wasps buzzed around us, I would have thought that he would have sucked them up in his wind tunnel by now. Who is this woman? I start pushing InuYasha's arm off my waist.

"InuYasha, I need to go check on Kagome and Sango…" I whispered to him, he released me and pulled out his tessaiga.

"Be careful," he warned as he swung it at the demoness named, Kagura. As the wind from his attack swirled around, causing a distraction, I snuck off climbing down the tree and dashing off towards the spring. I was hoping everything was ok.

I arrived and seen that they were trapped in the spring by the wasps. I uncoiled my whip and lashed it around, cutting the wasps in pieces. "Miu," Kagome and Sango yelled out as I continued whipping my weapon around.

"Hurry up and get out," I instructed. I had killed a million I am sure but they just didn't seem to stop coming, they wasn't attacking or anything. Sango threw her boomerang after she had received everything, more wasps fell. "What the hell are these things," I asked, dicing one apart with my elongated demon claws.

"They are Naraku's hell wasps," Sango said, she and Kagome standing behind me.

"They are extremely toxic," Kagome told me, water still dripping from her black hair. "So we can't get stung, and Miroku can't use his wind tunnel." I nodded to her that actually made sense.

I turned around just in time to see a wasp about to sting Kagome, I pulled her out of the way, causing her to fall and then thrusting my claws against the little demon. "Stand close together," I told them. I dug my hilt of my whip into the rock below us. "Bōseki Honou no Muchi," I whispered, and then stepped back as the air around them started to heat up and my whip stretched out encircling them both in a spinning barrier of fire and metal. They looked at me shocked as the fire didn't hurt them, "this will be activated until I stop it or I die, so you two will be completely safe."

"Miu, we can help!" Kagome yelled looking at me through my barrier.

"Listen, I know you both are very strong, but I cannot risk losing either of you. Miroku and InuYasha would be devastated." I smiled at them. "Besides you both are very dear to me. That would just be too much of risk."

"I'm a demon slayer though, this is dangerous Miu, and you don't even have your weapon to fight with." Sango shouted at me, anger and worry rising in her voice.

"I know very well of your past achievements, I know your fighting capabilities. I'm doing this just in case something happens, you can take care of Kagome." As we were talking InuYasha was thrown from the woods back into a rock, knocking him out cold.

I saw Kagura walk towards him and raise her fan high above her head, I ran over to him and seen that we had hit his head against the rock. I bared my teeth at her as I stood up.

"You are going to regret this," I growled at her. She didn't say anything; I saw a small smirk tug at the corners of her mouth as she swung her fan. Grabbing onto the unconscious InuYasha I jumped out of the way, barely making it… He's a lot heavier than I imagined.

Kouga dashed towards Kagura, swinging his hips and trying to deliver a kick to her face, she deflected it and swung her fan again causing him to go flying off somewhere. I got up, my eyes glowing with a furious hate.

My fur stood up and my fangs grew longer as I ran towards her, my claws dragging the ground as I lowered myself to pick up more speed. She swung her fan and I jumped above the winds ferocity and came down behind her, I leapt forward digging my claws into her back and ripping her kimono. I could see a shape of a spider shape burn.

She yelled in agony as she staggered forward a bit, turning around she swung her fan against, lacking the strength she had before I easily dodged to the right then I was in her face again, my hand wrapped around her throat and I slammed her onto the ground beneath us.

She quickly brought her fan up and dug it into my side, causing me to cringe in pain. Kicking me aside she got up quickly, "Fujin no mai," she hollered. Winds came out in spurts of blades, hitting me head on, causing me to fly backwards.

"Miu," I heard come weakly from my left, I look up to see a beat up Miroku barely able to hold himself up against a tree. Kagura smiled, from the corner of my eyes I seen her bring her fan down…

"Fujin no mai," I seen the blades of wind flying towards him, I heaved myself up as fast as I could and ran to him, pushing him down, the blades hit me square in the back.

I grinded my teeth together as I felt the heat from the attacks, and the pain coursed through my body. Miroku's eyes widened in horror as he looked up at me, blood ran down my lips. "M-Miu," he stuttered reaching up to me.

"Stay here," I shakily reached up and wiped my mouth causing the blood to smear slightly. "I don't know who you are," I said walking towards a smiling Kagura. "But this I do know, you've hurt my friends and I do not tolerate that," I stood before her.

"I have no choice in the matter," She shrugged her shoulders. Her nonchalant attitude was pissing me off even more. The ground beneath me shook and the air around started to become tense. I tilted my head up as I started to change. I hunched over as my arms turned into legs and I transformed into my fox demon counterpart.

I grew tremendously in size, my tail split into three separate tails; my eyes turned a fire red. I still had a star shaped mark on my forehead, and blue markings were on my snout, I also had three silver ring markings around every leg. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and licked at my furry lips, showing my huge canines.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked on in amazement as I stood there, my tails swaying behind me, causing there to be a slight breeze. "M-Miu," I heard InuYasha standing up. I turned my massive head as he stumbled towards me.

"Not so fast," Kagura said, swinging her fan "Ryuja no mai," tornados made contact with the ground and was twirling around erratically, mainly in InuYasha's general direction. I jumped to him and deflected them easily with my tails.

She scuffed as she seen that attack would have no effect on me. InuYasha propped himself up on his sword. "I can handle her." I heard him groan.

"You can barely walk," I rolled my eyes. "You should just lay back."

"Like hell," he stood there defiantly.

"Whatever; do what you want. Just don't get in my way. "I said as I turned my attention to Kagura.

"Keh, I should be saying that to you," once again I rolled my eyes. As I lunged forward, I was knocked back by a strong gust of wind which was created by her. Sand had gotten in my eyes and I could barely see as I looked around. I shook my head violently.

As my vision cleared, I could see her making a get away from her feather. "Until next time, I've got what I needed." That was the last thing she said before she flew off.

If she thinks that was going to be the end of it, she was wrong, soon to be dead wrong. I started running forward but was stopped short as a hoard of wasps clouded my view. InuYasha used the wind scar on some of them, only to have more appear afterwards.

I opened my mouth and a beam of light shot out; freezing what wasps were still left after InuYasha's attack. After a few minutes of us going back and forth, they finally began to weed out and eventually were all gone.

I made my way over to Kagome and Sango and broke my barrier, my whip still stuck in the ground. "I need to go find Kouga, Miroku is pretty hurt." I nodded my head in his direction. Sango and Kagome nodded as they rushed over to him to give him some medically aid.

InuYasha walked over to me and I looked down at him, "I'll go with you."

"Then who would protect Sango and Kagome," I replied dryly. He nodded his head, understanding what he had to do but no before giving an agitated sigh of disagreement. I took to the sky and began looking around for the probably passed out wolf.

With all the fighting I could barely smell anyone's scent anywhere. I found him not too far off in a pile of broken trees. He groaned as he rolled over. I picked him up in my mouth then tossed him on my back, as gently as I could. "Hold on," I told him.

I could feel myself growing weaker from energy loss as we headed back. I rarely ever took this formation because it drained me. I never had a chance to master it since I was chained in a cave. I sat him down by Miroku who was bandaged.

InuYasha had a few bandages wrapped around his head, "Heh, don't think that's going to stop your brains from falling out." I joked as I transformed back into my original form. My clothes shredded from the fight, I had dried blood on my back.

"You ok," InuYasha asked, not listening to my attempt to lighten the mood. I nodded meekly.

"I'm just tired," I smiled up at him as my knees began to shake. I fell forward a bit and landed in his arms, he sat me against a new hut that he had found.

"You should rest," Sango said, walking out and looking down at me. I nodded towards her in agreement.

I do believe it's almost time, my little fox… I'm amazed at your strength. I didn't have the strength to fight back in my own head. My precious fox, I can't wait to enjoy you. Was the last thing I heard before my head lulled to the side, and I blacked out.

Author's Notes:

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and making it this far. The tenses was brought up, I actually thought what would be mentioned was the fact I tend to use first-person point of view rather than third. If you could elaborate on the past-tense I could try and do it that way.

Again, thank you for the reviews/critiques. Also, I don't know where else to post an author's note other than here… new to posting on fanfiction.


	9. Chapter 8

_Run… Run… Kill him. Nobody wants you. Don't you want to feel his warm blood in your hands; you know it'll feel good, just like old times._ I hear in my head, repeating vicious words of spite and hate. Kill who? I don't quite understand what's going on. It's dark, and I can't see.

_Kill InuYasha, kill him and his companions. They are only using you._

"Shut up." I say to myself. _Kill him._ "SHUT UP!" I shoot up. I looked around and I was instantly horrified…

Everyone… all the blood, I ran over to Shippō and lifted his lifeless body in my arms. His eyes rolled back in his head as blood was dripping from lacerations on his little body. "What happened to you…" I said between sobs as I rubbed my thumbs across his cheeks, smearing some of the blood before sitting him down.

Kagome wasn't too far, she lay in the door way, claw marks etched deep into her back, and her mouth contorted as if she was shrieking before she had died. Miroku was laid across a lifeless Sango with his staff drove deep into him, and going through Sango's torso.

I sat there, sobbing into my hands. I pulled my head up, noticing that my hands were wet. I could barely see so I walked outside to the fire… Their blood was on my hands. _My good little fox, did you enjoy that massacre? _I shook my head in disbelief. There is no way that I could have done that…

Just like before, with the villages… I don't remember doing this. "M… Miu…" I heard someone cough from behind me. I turned my head sharply and saw InuYasha hobbling over to me, his hand on his side, blood pouring out between his fingers.

I ran up to him, putting my hand over his. "I-InuYasha… w-we've got to bandage you…"I looked up to see coldness and hatred in his eyes.

"Why Miu… Why would you do this to us?" He coughed more, blood dripping down his lips. "I knew we should have left you behind…" His blood drenched hand shakily reached up and wrapped around my neck.

"InuYasha… I didn't, I'd never hurt you nor anyone." I pleaded, tears flowing down my cheeks as his hand squeezed. I didn't fight back as I felt his crushing grip on me tightening. I started to choke as I cried harder, hoping he'd believe me.

"Shut up, bitch," He growled, his other hand reaching for his tessaiga. He started walking, pushing me back. He had lifted me so far off the ground my feet barely drug the ground. I wrapped my trembling hand around his wrist as I tried to get him to let me go. I could barely breathe now.

"InuYasha please…" I begged, pulling at his hand, trying to make him release me. I coughed, my breath coming in short pants. He slammed my back into a tree.

"I trusted you… How could you betray me?" He growled, his face close to mine, his eyes burning holes into mine.

"InuYasha… please believe me… I lov-," I began through sobs but was cut off as I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. He had thrust his blade deep into my stomach, pinning me to the tree behind me as it went through the bark.

His hand slid down my neck as he collapsed before me, his face pale from blood loss. I screamed out, partly from the pain I felt in my stomach… but most from the loss of my comrades. My hands gripped at the blade that had been buried deep in me.

I could feel my warm liquid running down the blade as I tried to pull it out, to no avail. I started choking as the blood was getting caught in my throat. "What have I done…?"

"Miu," I shot up, bumping heads with InuYasha. He had shouted at me, I looked around and seen that I was on the porch. I ran to the door and looked in to see everyone was asleep. I walked back to the edge of the porch as I buried my face in my hands, tears flowing down my cheek.

"Thank God…" I managed to say in between sobs, it was just a dream. I shook uncontrollably. InuYasha rubbed his head then came beside me.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked, pulling my hands away from my face. Seeing that confused face, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"I had a nightmare… please don't leave me." I begged. He didn't say anything, just held me tightly as I stood there, shaking and crying like a child would. "It felt so real… everyone was dead, and I had killed them… was all my fault." It came out muffled since I said it into his clothes.

"Everyone is fine…" He said, his voice becoming soft as coming to the realization of what I was talking about.

_Kill him._

_Miu, kill him now_.

My eyes widened and I pushed InuYasha away. He looked at me, confused. "No…"

"No," He tilted his head while looking at me.

_Here's your chance, Miu, do it. Kill the mutt_. I shook my head, grabbing at it. "No, I won't do it… InuYasha I can't… I can't stay…" My voice was cracking and my eyes were darting around, I knew he was here…

I turned to run but InuYasha had grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms around me, "what the hell is going on Miu?" He asked; worry dripping from his tongue, as he tightened his grip on me as I fought against him,

"If I stay, you guys will be in danger!" I tried not to yell so as not to wake everyone up in the middle of the night.

"What the hell do you mean? No one is in danger, especially by you." He turned me around so I could look up at him.

"He's here, InuYasha! He's coming to get me, and I can't control myself, I'll kill everyone." By now my voice had risen to a high pitch screech as I did my best to make him let me go. "He's here," I repeated. More tears streamed down my face in my panicked state as I looked around.

Everyone had piled out of the hut. "What's going on," Sango asked her eyes wide as she looked at me.

"Who's here," InuYasha looked deep in my eyes, trying to make sense of my insanity ridden ramblings.

"I don't know!" I cried out, "HIM, he took me and I can't fight him. He's always here; he's always in my head." My head was throbbing.

_Kill them; they all think you are crazy. Poor crazy Miu, they are going to put you down. Kill them before they kill you._

I shook my head, clenching my eyes tightly shut. I pushed InuYasha and pulled out a small dagger I had. I had it pointed at InuYasha. "S-Stay back…" I warned shakily, everyone gasped in shock. "I'm sorry," I turned it on myself and drove it into me fast…

I waited for the pain to ensue, but it never did. I opened my eyes and looked up, InuYasha had grabbed ahold of the blade, slicing into his palm slightly, but he didn't flinch as he looked down at me with those pain filled amber eyes.

I dropped the blade, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to me. "I will protect you." He whispered into my ears. I sobbed quietly as I started to calm down, and I held onto him. He picked me up as my knees started to give.

InuYasha carried my trembling body back to the hut where everyone just watched in bewilderment. "She did that the other night," Kouga said, still bandaged up from the battle we had the other day, "just not as bad."

"I hear voices…" I muttered, still not releasing InuYasha's shirt from my grip. "He says he's coming for me."

"Because I am, it's time." We all look back; I started to shake more as I look at the man. "Now I have a proposition… that wrench, for this brat." He held an unconscious Shippō, a smirk plastered on his face as his red eyes glowed in the dark.

Author's Notes:

8 chapters in, still so few critiques; maybe I should hold off updating for a while?

Nah…


	10. Chapter 9

"Miu for Shippō," Miroku asked the man. Miroku looked at him with hatred emitting from his very soul. The man that stood before him…

"Hell no, Naraku as if we'd give into anything that you want," InuYasha spat holding onto me tightly as I just watched on. I caused all of this… This was all my fault, I even got poor little Shippō involved.

The man's voice that I have been hearing all this time, who has haunted my dreams, and has tortured the very depth of my soul, was the same man who has done all those atrocious things to my friends… How can a person… demon be so full of hatred?

I just can't wrap my head around it… of all things, why did he have to ruin my life? What relation do I have with him, and where is my mother?

"Naraku," I looked at the man whose voice has plagued my head. I repeated his name over and over in my head…

It finally clicked, the wind demoness, she had come to check out my strength. "I figured you'd say that," he smirked as he held Shippō up by the tail. "I'll give you some time to think about it," Demons materialized instantaneously behind him in thick miasma. Within seconds the demon Naraku and Shippō had disappeared…

"You guys should have let me go," I uttered quietly, my tears welling back up in my green eyes. InuYasha just looked down at me and shook his head.

"We'll get him back," Miroku reassured me. I looked around; everyone had a look of determination mixed with excessive hatred.

I nodded my head as I jumped quickly out of InuYasha's strong arms. We looked at the fog of demons that were grinning at the chance to tear us to pieces. I growled as I grabbed my whip.

We all shared a look and nodded. I charged forward, my whip swinging wildly and catching as many demons as I could in my grasp before pulling tightly and slicing them up. Arrows flew through the air, as was Sango's hiraikotsu.

I heard InuYasha swinging his sword around and taking out many demons, and Miroku finished them up by using his wind tunnel.

The weaklings really had no chance. Within minutes we had completely obliterated them. This Naraku man didn't even try to hide his stench. It was strange, before when I smelled it, I would go into a frenzy and kill anything in sight, but this time something was different, I just couldn't place it.

We had made our way deeper into the mountains, there was a force field, it was large in diameter and fried anything that touched it… except for me.

A voice rang out, "Will you give the bitch for the child?"

"Hell no," InuYasha shouted as he stepped in front of me, and the rest stood around me. I can take care of myself; they shouldn't try saving me…

"InuYasha…" I tug lightly on his sleeve, "Just let me go…"

"No," Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome yelled simultaneously. I pinned my ears down. Can't they just worry about Shippō? He is only a child!

[i]_Miu, Miu where are you?[/i]_ I stop dead in my tracks as we are circling the force field again. [i]_Miu, can you hear me? Please I need you Miu![/i] _My mother's voice rings in my head.

[i]_I told you I had her.[/i]_ Naraku chuckles in my head.

"Miu," Kagome grabs my shoulders and shakes me slightly. I stare back at her with a blank look in my now dull green eyes.

"What's wrong," InuYasha turned around and came and looked at me. I started to growl, my fur standing on end and my eyes changing to a blood red color.

"Miu," Kagome waves her hand in front of my face. Everyone as circled around me to see what I was going to do. I grabbed her wrist as my eyes finally became focused. "Ouch, Miu that hurts!" She yelps. InuYasha grabs my hands and forces me to look up at him.

"Snap out of it!" He yells, holding my hands.

"I'm going to rip him to shreds…" I say through gritted teeth. "Move," I order as I easily pull my hands back. I reach towards the barrier that was keeping everyone out. "Fucking useless," I growl as I break it easily.

Kagome is still rubbing her wrist as everyone looks on; I walk forward my whip held out by my side. I grinded my teeth together, the barrier started to form behind me so everyone rushed in after me, staying close but not getting ahead of me.

"What's wrong with her?" Kouga whispers quietly, but still causing my ears to twitch. It was taking all of my strength to fight back my murderous ache.

"I don't know… her scent has changed," InuYasha replied, not taking his eyes off of me just in case something out of the ordinary… well more out of the ordinary then what's already going on, happens.

I dig my claws in my free hand as we continue to walk. It felt like forever… I could feel the blood running down my fingers, the urge to just start killing things; anything was becoming strong and started to ache in my stomach. "You guys should leave, now."

"We aren't leaving you!" Sango shook her head, her eye brows furrowed together as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Follow at your own risk then, I make no promises," I seethed coldly while growling back at them. I don't know what had my blood boiling, but it was getting hard to focus.

We finally reached Naraku's fortress.

"So what is your answer?" Naraku appears in one of the door ways.

"Die," I yell as I lunge forward, lashing my whip towards him.

[i]_Stop![/i]_ My whip fell loosely around Naraku as I dropped it while stopping suddenly.

"Very good answer," Naraku chuckles; my vision goes black and that's all I remember.

Standing there motionlessly, Naraku wraps his arms around me. "Don't touch her," InuYasha runs forward, his sword out aimed toward Naraku.

InuYasha is shocked as GinekiHenshin blocks his attack and pushed him back. He looks over at me, but I am just standing there, the life gone from my eyes. Naraku smirks as his arms tighten around me. "I have what I came for."

Miroku holds at his hand, then the hells wasp appear, flying everywhere. "Miroku, if you do that you'll suck in Miu, too!" Kagome says, grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh yes, the brat, he's in this place somewhere, I hope you find him before my demons do. They are dreadfully hungry." Naraku says, rising in the air as we begin to disappear. A single tear slides down my cheek as Shippō's name escapes hoarsely from my mouth.

InuYasha yells loudly as he watches Miu and Naraku disappearing. He jumps forward and trys another attack. Yet again, the GinekiHenshin blocks it. "Naraku," He screams loudly. Within seconds Miu and Naraku are gone.

"InuYasha…" Kagome walks to him and sets her hand on his shoulder supportively.

"I will get her back." InuYasha grinds his teeth together. "You can't go alone." Kagome shakes her head defiantly.

"I'll go with you," Miroku steps forward. "Sango, Kagome, and Kouga you three go find Shippō, and we will rescue Miu."

"Ok, you guys be careful. Take Kirara with you." Sango looks at them and Kirara transforms and Miroku climbs on her back.

"Be careful," Kagome warns, worry stricken.

InuYasha dashes off, following what scent was left behind, if he didn't hurry all traces of Miu and Naraku would be gone.


	11. Chapter 10

As Miroku and InuYasha disappeared in the distance, Sango, Kouga, and Kagome turned around and looked up at the mansion that Shippō was in, somewhere.

"This way," Kouga said, running off as he caught Shippo's scent. Sango and Kagome followed close behind them. It was strange, Sango thought to herself. Naraku had said something about demons, yet they have not been stopped once.

Also, why was he so interested in Miu? Sango stopped her mind wandering and her hands ready to grab her boomerang at any given notice.

"What are you doing," Kouga turned sharply and glanced at her in confusion as they were standing in front of the last door, which should lead to Shippō.

"Something isn't right," Sango was looking around cautiously. She sensed no one, and neither did Kouga.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"This is Naraku," Sango explained crossing her arms over her chest, "this is much too easy."

"You're right," Kouga nodded. "Oh well," he turned around and kicked down the door. As he did blades of wind came flying through the wall, Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome and fell to the floor.

"Fools," Kagura walked out, a small smile displayed upon her face.

"Where's Shippō," Kagome pushed Kouga off of her and stood up, "what have you done with him?"

"The fox brat," Kagura arched a thin eyebrow in question, "he is here somewhere, and I don't know how much longer he'll live though." She tilted her head back a little as she laughed.

Kagura was knocked back by Sango's hiraikotsu, it ripped through the walls and circle back around. Kagura got up, furious that she had been too caught up in the other two that she forgot about the wench with the boomerang, the demon slayer Sango.

"You'll regret that," Kagura seethed, raising her fan up in the air.

"I'll handle her, go find Shippō." Sango said, once again throwing her boomerang at Kagura. Kagome and Kouga nodded as they ran down the hall. They had been tricked; Shippo's scent had completely disappeared now.

Kagome and Kouga would enter separate rooms, but he stayed close just in case of a demon attack

"Ugh…" I groaned as I lifted my head slowly. My back was against a wall, and my hands have been chained high above my head. I couldn't remember where I was, or how I got here…. [i]_What was the last thing I was doing…? [/_i]

I jerked my hands, the chains rattling loudly as I tried to get them free. The rough jagged chains dug into my wrist as I moved around carelessly. There were strange scents all around me; I didn't recognize any of this.

[i]Shippō,[/i] his name rang over in my head and I started to panic. Naraku had him, that evil man! Where was InuYasha? Where am I? How come I don't remember anything? Oh no… did I do something?

I started thrashing around violently, I had to get out, and I had to find everyone!

"Miu," I froze as a hand brushed up against my cheek, carefully pushing my hair out from in front of my face.

"M-Mom," I called out, the room still too dark for me to make out any figures; I could barely just see her outline.

"Shh…" She cooed, her hand still pressed up against my cheek. A lone tear slid down my from my eye, I was finally back with her, my mother.

Sango held her side, breathing heavily as she looked up at Kagura. Kagura was across the room, sitting with her back against the wall, blood trickling out of her mouth.

She wasn't dead, but if Sango had a choice she would be. Hobbling over to her hiraikotsu, she struggled while trying to pick it up once again. One more blow should do it. One more and one spawn of Naraku's would be gone.

Kagura has always caused trouble, showing up at the most problematic times. Kagura had finally managed to stand up. "I don't think you should do that," she grinned, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Why is that," Sango heaved.

"I can tell you where Shippō is, he does only have a few more moments to live after all." Kagura looked Sango over.

"Tell me," Sango sat down her boomerang, bending to Kagura's will. If it was to save poor little Shippō, she'd give up her life.

"There's a small building out in the back, it leads to a chamber below the ground." She pulled out a feather, and started to leave. "But hurry, this whole place will crumble soon." She gave a small laugh and then she was gone.

She ran out, ignoring the pain she felt in her body. She had to get to Shippō, and fast. She was on the second story and looked at a window, it would be the quickest way she reasoned.

Closing her eyes, she leapt out of the window and tucked her legs as she rolled when she reached the ground. Due to her previous injuries it her landing wasn't as smooth as it could have been.

"What are you doing, are you crazy!" Kouga had looked out of a hole in the wall.

"S-Shippō…" Sango said breathlessly. "He's in there," she yelled up at them and started to run towards the building, there was a lock on the big metal doors.

Kouga had Kagome in his arms as they reached where Sango was, she had thrown her hiraikotsu at the wall countless times and there was only a small dent.

"Step back," Kouga said, sitting Kagome down gently.

"We've got to hurry, the ground is about to cave in." Sango said as she moved out of Kouga's way.

Kouga nodded as he started kicking at the doors, they caved in much quicker. They were still hard to break through, but after a few more kicks delivered at the weak points of the frame, they finally got in.

They ran down through the dark halls, they reached the bottom and seen a hoard of demons behind held back by fortified bars, which held the tiny whimpering Shippō.

"Shippō," Kagome yelled, pulling back the string of her bow she shot an arrow at the demons. They all turned around as a few of their fellow demons had been demolished.

"Probably not the brightest plan," Sango said as she reached for her hiraikotsu.

"Oops," Kagome scratched at the back of her head as the demons started to inch toward them. Kouga jumped in the middle of the demons and started to kick and fight whichever demon turned around fast enough.

Sango threw her boomerang, taking out many demons at once before it made its way back to her. Shippō looked on hopefully, he was ready to get out of there!

They had been looking at him for hours.

The demons finally fell, and there was no more to fight. Kouga easily bended the bars and Shippō squeezed out and jumped up into Kagome's arms happily. "Oh thank goodness," he cried as he buried his face into her chest, big tears welling up in his eyes.

They couldn't celebrate for long, rubble from the ceiling started to fall, piece by piece. They made it out just in time.

They looked back at the caved in ground. "Wow…" Shippō shivered as that could have been him in there.

"We would have never made it if it weren't for Kagura…" Sango shook her head as she sat back against a tree.

"In a bit, we will follow InuYasha," Kouga looked around at the exhausted bunch. Miu was still with Naraku after all…

"I don't understand…" I choked back tears.


	12. Chapter 11

Groaning, I try and stretch but the feel of cold chains reminds me of where I am. I have been taken in by Naraku. I had seen my mother the first night I was here, but ever since then she hasn't come back. Three long days have passed, and all I could think of was Shippō. Was he alive? Was everyone okay? Where was InuYasha, had he given up on me?

I grinded my teeth together as I pulled against the restraints again. I had rubbed my wrists raw trying to get out. A low rumble came from my stomach…

"Hungry," I heard come from in front of me. I looked up and a growl escaped between my teeth. A lit candle lay before me, and in front of it sat Naraku, a grin plastered to his face. "Don't be like that," he said coyly.

"Let me go." I growled again, shaking my wrists. He had come a few times before, but never said anything, just looked me over and walked away.

"After all the trouble it took receiving you?" He cocked an eyebrow. Receiving, he said it as if I were some material item, as if I were not a person.

"I don't give a damn about how much trouble you went through," I barked, my lips curling up and quivering. I wanted to attack him and rip him to shreds.

He got up and walked over to me, his cold clammy hand cupped my cheek and I jerked my head away. He quickly took his other hand and grabbed my chin making me look up at him. "You are mine." He grinned down at me, his eyes wandering.

"Don't touch me," I spit at him. He wiped it from his cheek and just chuckled as I struggled in his grip. He loved this more than anything. He loved me fighting him, and then he loved to see me break down.

"You're nothing like your mother," he chuckled again, as if remembering a pleasant memory. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and blood trickled out between my lips. He took his thumb and rubbed it over my lips, wiping off the blood then then bring his thumb to his lips he let his tongue flick out over it.

I grimaced while looking up at him. He was such a sick and twisted individual… He needed to be put in his place… Better yet, someone needed to kill him and I only wish I could get free to do it.

[i]_Oh InuYasha…[/i]_ I thought to myself, things would be so much easier if he were here… If here were here he'd help me.

"You taste much better than her though." Naraku breathed and broke me from my train of thought.

"What do you mean," I asked, puzzled by the comment.

"I will show you soon enough." He cocked his head back and laughed.

"It's rare for you to be in such a good mood, Lord Naraku." My eyes widened as I heard her voice… She walked up to him and linked her arm with his and laid her head against his shoulder.

This is the first time I had got to see my mother in the light… Her hair was now a soft white color, but nothing else had really changed about her. She had more markings, showing how old she was though. What was she doing with him?

"I know, Kiero." Naraku said, a bit of agitation biting at his tongue. He shrugged her off harshly then leaned down towards me, running his cold fingers through my red hair. "I will enjoy you later." A chill shot up my spine.

My mother's nose cringed up as she watched him walk away. I looked up at her, my eyes full of hurt and confusion. "I don't understand…"

"Of course an impudent child, such as yourself, wouldn't understand." She spat at me, she folded her arms under her breasts as her hip poked out. I was taken aback, the mother I knew would never have said anything like that.

"What," I blinked my eyes, trying to make this image go away; this can't be my mother…

"I told him many years ago we should just kill you, but no he likes to toy with his victims. Now you're here and you're going to take him away from me." She growled heatedly, her red eyes burning into me.

"What are you talking about?" my voice cracked a little.

"Damn, you are stupid," she rolled her eyes and switched her weight to her other foot. "Let me spell this out for you, bastard child of mine. Years ago, he had come looking for a sword. Yet you're father, my late mate, would not make one for him… For such a beautiful man," she stared off into the distance. "I snuck off and manufactured one myself, it did at that time and he said he would take me with him… away from that hell hole of a mountain."

"M-Mother, where's papa?" I asked a tear sliding down my cheek as I was piecing together all this information.

"Dead," she cocked her head back and covered her mouth as she let out a crazed laugh. "I enjoyed that sight, you were truly wonderful." She kneeled down and cupped my cheeks in her hands. "Only then did I see you as my true daughter, that little act you put on." There was a spark in her eyes that I had never seen before… "He was much easier to kill after that, I was amazed. But not before Naraku made you kill those villagers with the weapons Koů had made."

"Papa's dead?" That's all the information I could handle, I could feel the very essence of my soul breaking, but she wouldn't stop there.

"Oh yes, what hurt him more than my betrayal was watching his 'baby' kill all those innocent people, it was so hilarious! I had never seen him cry before." She stroked my head and I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me.

"W-Why can't I control myself?" I looked up at her, tears flooding out of my eyes.

"Oh that was easy," she reached down and grabbed at my necklace that I had. There was a little charm on the end in the shape of a star. She turned it and a yellow jewel shown brilliantly. "You had a habit of making jewelry when you were a child. Some of them would contain a little bit of demonic power. All I did was transferred majority of my energy into this and put it in a necklace that you liked."

I felt funny as she took the jewel out of its incasing. I started to feel weaker, like my energy was being drained. "You see, my energy is fused with it, so it constantly feeds off of yours, so I can control you. It's in your blood stream." My vision started to spin and it became harder to concentrate on what was going on around me. "Oops," she giggled then placed the stone back in my necklace and I started to feel like normal. "You may die without it, never really tested it."

She grinned as she wrapped her fingers around my throat, "W-What are you doing?"

"Just, living out one of my dreams… and I would if Naraku wouldn't be displeased." Her eyes lit up as she looked at me. "But for some reason he wants you," she took her hand away and slinked off in the darkness, blowing out the flame as she walked by, leaving me in complete darkness again.

I hit my head against the back of the wall as I laid back. This is impossible; my mother would never do that… She would never kill papa or make me do things like this, Naraku must have done something.

When I get free… I'll kill him.


	13. Chapter 12

"You look so nice right now," Naraku says, sliding his hand down my neck as he lies next to me. Sometime during the night I had been transported to a room, I was laid on a bed, my hands still chained above me and my legs tied together.

"Shut up," I growl at him. He laughs softly as his fingers run down to my kimono and lightly pulls at the fabric. I blush violently as I jerk around. "Don't touch me!"

"So resistant," he smiles and lays his arm across my hips. I close my eyes tightly. [i]Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream…[/i] I repeat over and over in my head. I wish he wouldn't touch me, or want me. "You just don't understand do you?" He inched closer to me, his nose against my neck taking in my scent in.

"What do you mean I don't understand?" I try and pull away, but was held in place by his arm. "I understand perfectly, you are a sick bastard who enjoys toying with people!" He chuckles softly.

"That as well, but… that's not it." He presses his lips softly against my neck, planting a soft kiss there. "You have the smell… it's about that time someone claims you as their own, and who ever does will be blessed with the power of that you have."

"What power and what scent are you talking about," I chew on my lips, drawing blood slightly. My nerves are on end, I'm scared… [i]InuYasha, please… please save me InuYasha.[/i]

"That's right; your mother never explained your tribe's traditions to you, did she? She just told you about her enjoyment of killing your father." He sat up on his arm, looking at me, lust dancing around in his dark evil eyes.

"What are you talking about," I glare at him, holding back the tears that threaten to fall at any given moment.

"You see, there comes a time in a young demoness' life, you should have been claimed years ago but you were trapped in a cave which kept you young. But lately you have been out, and your body is maturing." He licked at his lips, his eyes wandering down my body slowly.

A single tear finds its way from my eyes, down my cheek. I turn my head sharply and look the opposite way; there is no way in hell I'm going to let this bastard see me cry…

If only InuYasha was here… if only he would come for me. Maybe he doesn't want me; maybe he got bored of me… That must be it.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't let that mutt have a taste, that's what I was worried about." He rubbed my hips gently. "I want you… because you are mine and have been since your mother gave you up." He chuckled. He trailed his hand back up my sides and then cupped my chin and made me look at him.

"Shut up," I wrinkled up my nose and barred my teeth at him. I had tried to transform into my fox form, but I couldn't…

"Kiero, come here." Naraku turned and looked at the big double doors that were on the far wall. I never paid attention to my surroundings. Everything in here was made of a deep dark wood, with gold trimmings. If I wasn't being held captive, I would have thought that it was nice…

"Yes, Lord Naraku," She walked in and kneeled in the door way, her head bowed.

"Can you remove her jewel; it's suppressing her true demonic power. Also, I can smell your energy on her, and it reeks." I see my mother's face twitch in irritation and she got up and walked over to me.

"She may die if I remove it," She remarked, while glaring down at me. I could tell she hated the fact that he was lying so close to me and that I was still very much alive.

"She's a lot stronger than you are; I doubt she would die because of that." Agitation grew in Naraku's voice as he rubbed his temple.

"Why don't you take it out," I growled at Naraku.

"I tried when you were asleep; it shocked the hell out of me." He smiled at me, a smile that make the hair on my neck stand on end.

"That's because there's a barrier around it, you are so stupid Miu." She rolled her eyes at me, then reached down and snatched the necklace off of my neck, the chain cutting my neck a bit.

"Now be gone," Naraku waved her off, "quickly." Kiero grinded her teeth together and clenched the charm tightly in her hand as she bowed her head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

My breathing became shallow, and I had to close my eyes to keep from getting dizzy. I felt light headed, and very weak. I couldn't even keep my fists balled up and they lay limp on the pillow. It felt as though I was in a boat and the waves were tossing me to and fro.

I have never felt so weird… "What's wrong," I slurred.

"I guess it will take a while for your energy to clean out hers." He slid hands over my kimono and removed the top half, leaving the black dressing that was underneath the kimono.

"It's been about four days…" Kagome said as she looked across the fire at Miroku. InuYasha sat in a tree, if it were just him he would have been there by now. Traveling with humans you had to stop so that they could _[i]rest[/i]_.

"I hope she's okay," Shippō said from Kagome's lap where he was sitting. Kagome reached down and patted him on the head.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sango said softly, her eyes drifting up to InuYasha. She was worried about him, he had been distant. He was extremely moody, but they all could understand.

Everyone knew that InuYasha had strong feelings for Miu, even though it was strange because he wasn't even trying to hide his feelings for her.

"We'll find her," Kouga jumped onto the limb that InuYasha had been sitting on.

"I know," InuYasha huffed, not looking up at him. "We just need to hurry… her scent is changing."

"That's why he took her," Kouga crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"You are an idiot, mutt." Kouga rubbed his temples agitatedly. "She… You haven't noticed? You haven't felt a strong attraction to her?"

"I like her…" InuYasha whispered, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"We all know that, but I'm asking if… if you have [i]_wanted_ [/i] her." He said trying to dodge around the question.

"I don't get what you are talking about; speak it out wolf-boy." InuYasha was getting pissed off at Kouga's beating around the bush.

"Damn," Kouga rolled his eyes, "Listen, lady demons have an age where it's time for them to mate and to finally be with someone. It doesn't have to happen but they have a scent, it's sweet, you have noticed that right?"

"Yeah, like vanilla and honey?" InuYasha stood up and looked at Kouga.

"Exactly," he smiled as InuYasha was finally grasping the concept. A different look had crossed over InuYasha's face. Now he was worried what things Naraku was going to do to Miu… He was just worried about him hurting her…

Now he had to worry about what strange things Naraku would do…

"We've got to go," InuYasha jumped out of the tree.

"We are rested and ready to go," Miroku stood, dusting off the dirt from his robe and helping up Sango. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. InuYasha looked off in the East and started to run, the rest of the group following quickly behind him.


	14. Chapter 13

"Where do you think you are going?" Kagura said looking down at InuYasha and his crew as they approached the gate of Naraku's mansion.

"We've come to rescue Miu," Kagome yelled, clutching her bow tightly in her trembling hands.

"Where the hell is she?" InuYasha shot up at her.

"Oh the fox bitch?" Kagura smirked while crossing her arms underneath her chest. "I don't really think she needs rescuing, she should be enjoying herself quite a bit." She gave a wink in their direction.

They all grimaced at the thought of Naraku putting his filthy hands on Miu, and the thought of her actually enjoying it. As they looked up at the mansion they could tell all the lights were off except for one, which is where Miu must be.

All of them took a step forward, but Kagura used her fan to send blades of wind at them. "That's cute; you think Naraku doesn't know that you maggots are here?" She laughed loudly.

I groggily open my eyes, the room seemed foggy and distant to me. Strange scents wafted through the air and found its way to my nose. I let my head fall to the side and I could see candles burning.

My lips were slightly parted as I tried to breathe, but it was hard. My tongue flicked out between my lips, trying to keep them moist. I wasn't in my regular kimono, I could tell the difference in the fabric.

I struggled to lift my head up; through the haze I could tell I was in a plain white satin robe. My legs were no longer tied together; they lay slightly apart though, so I tried to sit up. It felt as though a huge weight was on my chest, making it hard for me to breathe. "The hell," I was dazed and confused. My voice came out raspy.

I was finally able to sit up fully, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and they just dangled there, my hand keeping me up. I hung my head, trying to catch my breath, my other hand clutched tightly around the front of my robe making it cover up my bosom.

I felt so weak, and drained. I had to get out, and this was my chance to leave, and it may be the only one I'll ever get since no one was watching me. I slid towards the edge of the bed until my feet finally touched the cold hard-wood floor. It took all my strength to pull myself up and out of bed.

My shoulder was pressed hard against the wall as I tried to keep myself balanced. I was struggling with each step that I took. It felt as though I had heavy weights attached to each ankle. Lifting my head, I locked my sight on the door… it seemed as though it stretched forever.

I was half way to the door when my knees gave; and I slid down the wall, sweat gleaming on my forehead. Ever since mother took away the jewel, I've been weak. I groaned in misery, as I gave up on getting back up.

"Oh you're up," I looked up to see the double doors had opened and Naraku stood there, leaning against the frame in a straight black and purple robe.

I tried to tell him to fuck off, but my breath was getting caught in my throat. I wheezed loudly and glared up at him. My fingers tightening up around my robe, I inched my way back.

He chuckled as he walked to me; I pressed my back up against the wall as he reached me. He bent down towards me, cupping my chin, he licked his lips. "So tired, but still trying to resist me?" His face was inches from mine; I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "Give in, I can tell you want to…"

He had kneeled between my legs; my arms had fallen to my side as I became dazed. He smirked. Wrapping his arms around me, he picked me up and gently laid me back on the bed, my robe falling open slightly.

I stared up at the dark ceiling. [i]Kill me,[/i] I thought repeatedly. I felt in crawling over me, and then his face came into view, his red eyes looking deep into my glossed over green ones.

Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against my dry lips; his tongue slithered out, forcing my lips to part. I didn't fight him as his tongue slipped past my lips and started exploring the crevices inside. I didn't take my eyes off of his as he didn't close his eyes either.

His knees were situated on both sides of my hips. He slid one hand inside my open robe around to my back, lifting me up slightly. He took his free hand to slide the sleeves off of my shoulders and down my arms.

He laid me back down, his lips trailing down from my lips to my neck. He grazed his teeth along my neck until he reached my collar bone. The hand that was on my back had traveled and was resting just below my left breast.

His breath became shallower as he started kissing lower and lower down my chest. With each kiss, I couldn't help but feeling sparks of excitement shoot up and down my body.

"Your heart beat is skyrocketing, Miu. Could it be that you are enjoying this just as much as I am?" He chuckled as he looked up at me, his hot wet tongue sliding up the valley between my breasts.

"You wish… you sick son of a bitch." I managed to spit out between trying to catch some air to breathe. I heard him chuckle again as he took both of my hands in his and held them above my head. My red hair lay scattered on the white silk sheet.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he tilted his head back and laughed. I glared up at him. I was trying to pull out of his grip, but my strength was still zapped. He pushed my arms closer together and held my by wrists.

I saw him smirk down at me. His free hand trailed down the underside of my arm, making my skin tingle more than it already was. His nails scraped gently down my skin, going down my side.

He untied the rope around my waist, and then completely took off my robe. I was now exposed to him. I bit on my lips as I looked up at him. My green orbs pleading with him to stop, but my lips were quivering too much to say anything.

He shuffled around above me when I tried closing my legs, so that his knee was between my sensitive thighs.

"Please…" I murmured helplessly, which fell upon deaf ears. Rather, ears that didn't care too much about the cries coming from below. He sat up on his knees and let his robe fall off of his shoulders, but he robe was still tied together by a sliver of fabric.

I looked back up at the ceiling, trying to focus on something different, anything else would do… I just don't want to be here, not now. A knot was swelling up in my throat, making it difficult to swallow and even more difficult to breathe.

Naraku was going to win; he was going to be able to do as he pleased with me. After ruining my life all those years ago, now he's going to do this…

He hovered over me, his lips barely touching mine. "I am going to enjoy my meal," he forced his lips on mine roughly, his tongue sliding back in my mouth as I tried to protest against him, but my own body betrayed me by being too weak.

[i]Oomph [/i]I heard from above me.


	15. Chapter 14

[i]_Oomph,[/i]_ I heard from above me. The pressure that was put on me by Naraku was now gone. I lifted my head the best I could. I saw him, and smiled to myself. There he was, his sword pulled out and up against Naraku's neck.

"Defeated Kagura," Naraku mused aloud, I saw his brow twitch a little. His back was up against a wall. InuYasha bared his teeth at him.

I could hear fighting from down the hall, I was guessing that was where the rest of the gang was. I tilted my nose up; Kagura was still very much alive. I guess the others were able to distract her and whatever other demon so that InuYasha could come for me.

I pressed my hands flat against the bed as I tried to pull myself up. I couldn't, I was still weak. I guess it was silly of me to think that once I saw InuYasha my strength would magically come back. The room started to spin once again.

I could faintly hear what InuYasha and Naraku were saying to each other. I felt myself being lifted up, but I couldn't tell by whom. "InuYasha…" I whispered softly.

"You only wish," I heard come from my mother's lips. Something sharp was up against my side. "Mutt," she barked, InuYasha snapped his head back, looking at my mother and I. She was holding me up by my neck, a dagger in her other hand.

"Put her down," He growled, not letting his sword leave Naraku's neck.

"Let him go first." My mother grinned, pushing the tip more into my side. I dug my fingers into her arm, seeing as my claws had been clipped sometime before hand. InuYasha looked between me, my mother, and Naraku trying to think of something that he could do.

He dashed toward me, he swung at Kiero. She dropped me and the dagger, InuYasha caught me in his arms.

"Finish them," Naraku ordered Kiero. "I have no use for either of them, but if you can, save Miu, if you can't that's fine, too… Although, I will say this, do not return without her, because you are just as worthless as they are." With that Naraku turned and vanished into thin air.

I shivered slightly as the windows blew open. InuYasha wrapped his arm around me tighter. "Thank you," I murmured. I laid my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and then closing my eyes. Finally, this is where I wanted to be.

"Well, you heard him, now I have permission to kill the both of you." Kiero laughed, picking the dagger back up and hiding it within her kimono.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha growled at her.

"Oh me, I am Miu's mother." She smiled sweetly.

"Then why would you do something so terrible to your own daughter…" He asked, the thought of a mother betraying her own child going right over his head.

"Because she's useless to me, a child of that demon, who I had mated with years before, luckily, I was only cursed with one brat." She twirled a strand of white hair around her finger.

"You are sick," InuYasha said as he held his sword of in a guarding manner. I could tell he was struggling with me in his arms.

"Y-You can put me down…"I sputtered.

"The hell I can," InuYasha's grip tightened around me. "Not letting you go again." I couldn't help the smile that had crept to my face.

Kiero ran forward, her claws at full length. She brought them down but was blocked by InuYasha's sword which he held above our heads. She took her hand and thrust it forward, beneath the sword. I barely felt her claw scratch my back as InuYasha had jumped back, dodging just in time.

He took his sword and swung it down, summoning his attack, wind scar. When Kiero was trying to dodge that InuYasha ran forward and swung at her once more, this time the sword coming in direct contact with her wrist, cutting through the flesh and bone her hand fell to the floor.

She screamed in agony as she clutched at her wrist. Blood gushing everywhere, just the smell filling my nostrils was making me feel nauseated. I pinned my ears back. Her screaming was making my head throb.

I gasped softly. "Miu," InuYasha's heart beat sped up as he looked down at me. I dug my fingers into his shirt, holding onto it tightly. I could feel a warm liquid flowing down my back freely.

"I-InuYasha…" I looked up at him quizzically, my vision turned black and I felt myself falling. Not physically falling, but mentally. My mind was drawing blanks, and I could no longer feel anything, it was gone, everything. Gone.

"Miu," InuYasha called loudly at the girl in his arms. Miu was bleeding profusely, he dared not remove the blade that had been thrown into her back by the hand that was no longer attached to Kiero, or so he thought.

He heard a cackled and looked up at the crazed woman who was just holding her wrist, she had torn a piece from her kimono and bandaged herself. "Thought it would be that easy, dija?" She laughed again as her hand started slithering back to her.

Some of Miu's blood had trickled down the moving hand onto what looked like a string. "What the hell are you?"

"I am Kiero, a fox demon, the slayer of the famous weapon-smith. You think all those years I didn't learn a few tricks of my own? Foolish, I have turned my whole body into a weapon!" She cackled once again as her hand snapped back up to her.

InuYasha could feel the warmth leaving Miu's body, and it was leaving fast. Miu wasn't normally like this, what the hell is wrong with her. InuYasha thought over and over to his self.

"Miu," Kagome yelled once she had entered the room. She was shocked to see an unconscious and bloodied up Miu. What had happened to her?

Miroku rushed over to InuYasha. "Kagura escaped… what happened to Miu? Also, who is that, I've never seen her before?"

"That's her mother…" InuYasha shook his head, the more he thought the angrier he became… "Wrap her up," InuYasha gentle handed the naked Miu over to Miroku. Miroku handled Miu carefully. He picked her up and then grabbed one of the sheets off of the big bed which had been situated in the center of room.

He wrapped it loosely around her to at least keep her warm. "Kagome, we need to go out, shoot anything that comes after us."

Kagome nodded as Miroku and her headed back out the door. Sango was awaiting them down the hall as she killed the last of the demon spawns. "What happened?" She ran behind Miroku.

"Her mother attacked her…" Kagome said still puzzled. They reached the land in front of the mansion. Miroku laid Miu down and peeled away the sheets which stuck to her body from her blood that was drying up.

The blade had broken off in her back. Miu's skin was turning from a healthy peach color to a lifeless blue-purple color due to lack of oxygen and blood. He pulled out the blade but quickly replaced it with a bandage.

He wrapped the sheet back around her as he seen that she wasn't wearing anything. He laid Miu's head in Sango's lap then took off the top piece of his robe and laid it over the shivering Miu. Her cheeks were red, and her hair was matted down with sweat.

Kagome laid a cold rag over her forehead; hoping to break the fever that was now coursing through the already weak body of Miu.

"She'll be fine, right?" Shippō inquired, looking up at the rest of the group with sad soul-full eyes.

"Of course," Miroku said, but the doubt on his face told a different story. This time he really didn't know. Her aura was different from all the other times, her energy was low.

Kouga ran from behind the mansion, a new batch of demons had appeared. He swung his body easily, kicking and demolishing a few demons. He was breathless and sweaty from a long battle.

"You three stay here and take care of Miu," Miroku grabbed his staff. He ran off in Kouga's direction and started to fight the nearest one. Throwing talismans on a few demons and using his wind tunnel on other demons.

"You'll regret hurting Miu, you ugly hag." InuYasha's lip curled up in a snarl as he raised his sword.

"Bitch, you'll regret cutting off my hand." She spat, her kimono ripping as she started growing larger in size. She transformed into a fox-demon form. Acidic foam dripped from her mouth, the floor peeling back as it hit.

Her claws dug into the hardwood. She had one leg pulled in, the one that InuYasha had cut off her hand. Her tails swayed behind her, knocking over furniture that just so happened to be in her way. She was massive, taking up most of the room.

She opened her muzzle, which was aligned with a ton of sharp teeth that wanted to rip into InuYasha's flesh and tear him to pieces.

InuYasha shuffled uncertain what was about to transpire. An orb of energy started to appear in her mouth, glowing red and getting bigger by the second. She spat it out; it was aimed directly at InuYasha. He turned on his heels and ran out the door quickly.

It tore through the wood, not stopping in the least. InuYasha ran down a hall, it went straight out the wall that was right next to InuYasha. It disappeared in the distance; it collided with a mountain which crumbled after the collision.

InuYasha wiped sweat from his brow at the realization that this was not going to be an easy task. He looked at the gaping hole in the wall and seen Miu lying on the ground. His eyes burned red with anger as he looked back at the cackling witch.

He ran forward, his sword at his side. Kiero opened her mouth let out small orbs of different colors that shot out randomly at InuYasha. Each was an elemental attack, some splashed on the wood the temperature and force causing the wood to shatter or catch on fire.

InuYasha knew he had to be careful. The rage kept on building the more he looked at the horrid woman that was in front of him. He swung his sword, and the wind scar would appear but Kiero would dodge and then laugh at his pathetic attempts.

She jumped high, knocking the roof off of the mansion. She landed on the ground below and looked up at the house. Her tails spun, fire circled around her tails then the mansion suddenly was lit up.

InuYasha covered his mouth so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke. He came rumbling through the flames and landed in front of Kiero who gave a toothy smirk at him. "That didn't get cha," she eyed him with beady red eyes.

"Like a simple fire trick would do anything, bitch," he spat, wiping smut from his cheek. In a flash, InuYasha was under her his blade ripped up through her chest cavity. He dragged his sword down, cutting her from side to side.

She hollered, her head tilted back her nose to the moon that was over-head. Her blood was steaming and melted anything that it touched. It pulled underneath her and he watched as she started to die. Painfully, she was withering on the ground.

He turned around and started to walk off in Miu's direction, he needed to see if she was ok, if she was still breathing.

"InuYasha," Kagome yelled, pulling her arrow back, aiming it behind him. InuYasha turned around with a shocked face as he looked at the demon, still very much alive but with a gash in her chest. The place where her heart should have been was black all that was there was a large red jewel that was shining brilliantly.

Kagome released her arrow, it whizzed through the arrow and hit the heart-jewel dead on, but it wouldn't penetrate it.

InuYasha brought his sword high above his head then swung it down, sending his wind-scar which pushed the arrow more. Slowly the jewel started to crack, and Kiero's cries became louder and louder with each rip that would appear.

Finally it shattered.

Kiero or better yet the shell of Kiero started to swell and bubble. He ran as fast as he could. In a matter of seconds it had exploded, pieces flying everywhere. The debris that was left behind burned in blue flames before disintegrating and then flying away in the wind.

He walked over to Miu, and looked down at her reddened face. Please be alright.


	16. Chapter 15: The End

"She's freezing," Kagome looked up at Miroku with worry on her face.

"Yet she is still sweating," Miroku cupped his chin after taking his hand from Miu's forehead. Miu's chest rose and fell, wheezing noises sounding from deep within her chest. It had been a few days since InuYasha had rescued Miu.

Sango turned Miu on her stomach and started to change her bandages. By now she should have stopped bleeding. It seemed as though the wound was getting bigger. "I think we should take her to Lady Kaeda…" Sango sighed, not knowing what to do.

InuYasha was pacing around impatiently. "If we are going let's go," he spat. He picked Miu up gently, her head close to his chest.

Miu groaned then wrapped her nimble finger into the fabric of InuYasha's clothing. InuYasha grinded his teeth together, he hated seeing her like this. She should be fine; she should be walking around and picking at him or playing with Shippō.

Miu should be mindlessly digging her claws into a tree or gazing up at the clouds with her big green eyes. Her hands folded in her lap.

InuYasha has always been watching her. He would sit up at night and even watch her sleep. He would never admit to it He loved the way she would curl up, her fluffy tail tightly grasped and nibbling slightly on the tip of her own tail.

Every now and then, Miu would even let his name slip. He often wandered what it was that she was dreaming about. Probably something violent, like slamming him into the ground, or maybe something silly. He could never be sure with Miu.

That's why he loved her. Yes, InuYasha realized as he was carrying her through the trees. He loved this quirky strange demon. Her crazy red hair and her golden green eyes, she could even handle herself in battle.

He doesn't know when and he doesn't know how but Miu just stole his heart.

He saw Kaeda's hut and rushed inside, "Where are ya, ya old hag?"

"It's nice to see ye are well, child." Kaeda hobbled over to him, her old bones cracking with each step.

"Something's wrong with Miu," InuYasha looked down at the old miko.

"Set her down," Kaeda motioned to a cot that was on a floor. InuYasha reluctantly laid Miu down, and untangled her fingers from his shirt. Miu's eyes fluttered open for just a second.

"Miu, Miu," InuYasha looked down at her, hoping for a response. But none came. She was back to shivering and groaning every now and then.

Kaeda lightly pushed InuYasha out of the way, "get out."

"Be careful, you hag…" Kaeda smiled up at him, she understood how worried he was. InuYasha paced back and forth in front of the hut.

"What's going on?" Shippō asked as they finally caught up with InuYasha.

"The old wench is checking Miu out." InuYasha grumbled.

It felt as though hours were passing. The sun had disappeared behind the trees and the stars began to twinkle in the dark sky.

Kaeda finally exited the hut, her eyes down cast, "Miu is not well. She is losing energy instead of keeping it."

"What does that mean, Lady Kaeda?" Sango furrowed her eyebrows as everyone had their focus on the old one.

"I don't know what has happened to the child, but it seems as though her energy medium is missing." Everyone looked at each other confused. "We all have something that keeps our energy in check. It may be something physical or something in our body."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kouga had his arms folded.

"InuYasha," Kaeda eyed the demon who was nervously tapping his foot on the ground.

"What," He spat angrily out of habit.

"As her mate-"Kaeda began slowly.

"M-Mate," InuYasha's eyes widened and his face turned beet red in embarrassment. "W-We aren't mates!"

"That would explain a lot," Miroku and Kagome whispered to each other.

"They are really close,"

"And InuYasha is very protective over her," Sango put in.

"Poor Miu mating with a mutt like him," Kouga rolled his eyes.

"W-We aren't… we haven't mated!" InuYasha sputtered, his embarrassment meter skyrocketing. Everyone just gave him a look that basically said we already know about the feelings you two share.

"As I was saying, she's going to need your energy to help her. There's something I need thought. I need the leaves of the rankotshi bush."

"Rankotshi," Everyone looked confused. They've never heard of such a bush before in their whole life!

"Yes, ye will find it high in the mountains guarded by a powerful demon. It had fruit on it like a strawberry. It's called the henazori fruit. It contains an enormous amount of energy, but…" Kaeda trailed off, a serious look upon her old wrinkled face.

"What, spit it out you old bitch," InuYasha growled, getting irritated by the second. Miu needs whatever the hell that fruit was called.

"It has to be fed to her after her mate has _[i]pleased[/i] _her." Kaeda didn't take her eyes off of InuYasha. Everyone in the group blushed violently.

"You mean…" Miroku did some gestures with his hips, which earned him a hit to the back of the head by Sango.

"Perverted freak," Sango shouted.

"Not quiet…" Kaeda shook her head. "You will undress her, then take her to the springs, clean her thoroughly. What the fruit will do is clean out the negative energy and it will replenish her."

"I… Oh ok…" InuYasha scratched the back of his head.

"The fruit will rot within twenty-four hours." Kaeda turned around, heading back in the hut. "So make haste."

InuYasha didn't wait, he was off within seconds. He ran through the forest. He had to do this fast. The others were ordered not to come. He reached the base of the mountain and looked up.

It was steep and it was rocky.

He started to climb, the higher he got, the harder it got to breathe. The cold air was cutting against his skin.

He reached the top and was surprised. The bush was in the middle of the mountain top. He walked to it and reached for a fruit. It was a light pink colour. He was sent flying to the ground, a spear dangerously close to his head.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha shot up at the demon.

"Why did you come here," She growled, her ears pinned back and her teeth grinding together.

"I need one of those damn fruits to safe my ma-… my friend!" InuYasha pushed the demon off of him. She was tall with dark black hair and eyes to match.

"Over my dead body," She circled him, holding her spear ready to attack again.

He ran forward, taking out his sword and swinging it at her. She blocked easily. "I don't have time for this shit," InuYasha brought his sword down, summoning wind scar. She dodged then attacked from behind, catching his shirt and ripping it.

She jabbed her spear forward, trying to stab InuYasha in the back. He whips around and grabs the tip and pulls her forward, punching her in the face and knocking her back.

She glared up at him as she rubbed her face. No one has ever struck her before. She got up and spun her spear around, the air around InuYasha felt like needles. He gasped for air as he fell to the ground. He grabbed his sword and swung it around himself.

It disrupted her field that she had and he was able to get up. He ran quickly and was behind her. He took the hilt of his sword and hit the back of her head. She fell forward, and landed on the cold hard ground. "Damn bitch," he groaned as he limped forward and picked a fruit from the bush.

He made his way down the steep mountain. He was trying to hurry. Miu needed him. He rushed into the hut. Lady Kaeda was changing wet rags that were placed on a sleeping Miu's forehead. "I got it," he was rasping for breath. He held up the fruit.

"Good, now take her down to the spring and wash her with this." She handed him some soap that smelled of cherry blossoms. He leaned toward Miu and picked her up.

The springs were a way off… He was dreading this. Should he be touching her in this sort of manner? What if she started to hate him after this? He removed the light robe she was wearing and blushed as his eyes wandered over her body. He sat her down and removed his own clothes.

This isn't right… he thought to himself. He took Miu in his arms and walked into the springs. He sat on a rock, with her in his lap. He shifted around uncomfortably. Her hair floated in the water and he looked down at her.

He took the soap and ran it over her shoulders first. He noticed that she started to breathe differently and that her skin seemed to glow. He took the soap and lightly ran it over her breasts, a blush creeping to his cheeks. He found that he was quiet excited from doing this.

Miu's pink nipples seemed to perk up as the soap passed over. He looked closely as he noticed that then took a finger and flicked it over. A small moan escaped Miu's lips and he pulled his hand back as he looked at her.

Her lips were slightly parted and she had a rose tint to her cheeks. He continued since she didn't seem to be in any discomfort. He slid the soap up and down her belly and sides, down to her hips. Her skin was so soft, he noted.

He then washed her legs and her feet. He never noticed what tiny feet she had, they were cute. His hand rested on her thigh. He swallowed hard as he looked down at her lap, her legs slightly spread. Did he have to wash there as well? He closed his eyes as he slid the soap her thighs to her vagina. He was done washing her then set the soap down.

He slid his hand back down between her legs. He noticed how strange noises came from her when he was touching her there and wanted to see why. He noticed how she had a parting down there; he's never seen a woman like this so it was all new to him. He slid his fingers around the lips, which he connected to some of the things that Miroku had referred to before. He also remembered him saying that girls go crazy when something was inserted?

Slowly he pressed a finger against her firmly. More moans coming from Miu, but they sounded very good to him. She got chills but her hips pressed up into his hand, making his finger go in deeper. He watched her reactions closely. His finger sliding in and out of her sweet pot, it was strange he thought. A smell he had never smelled before was coming from her, as were sounds he had never heard, yet they were so subtle and so sweet sounding.

After a few minutes of the repeating motion of his fingers, she tensed up and started to quiver, her inner muscles tightening around his single digit. She breathed heavily as she relaxed back against him. He took this as a time to give her the fruit. He took a bite himself, then pressed his lips to hers passing the morsel with his tongue. She chewed it and then it was gone.

Colour started to return to her skin, and he could feel her aura becoming normal again. He smiled to himself. He dried her off then carried her back to the hut and sat her on the cot, laying close by her.

Every one shared a look then nodded, ignoring asking any strange questions which would only lead to strange answers.

"Miu," InuYasha walked up to me. We were standing on a mountain which overlooked a huge lake that resided at the base. I looked up at him and he sat his hands on my hips.

I started blushing and bit on my bottom lip. "Yes, InuYasha," I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, stepping closer to him. He smiled. He lowered his head, his lips hovering over mine.

"I love you, Miu." I felt the words on his lips. I leaned up on the tip of my toes and pressed my lips to his.

"M-Miu," I heard someone shout. My eyes snapped open to see a confused InuYasha. My legs were still under the sheets that were scattered everywhere. I was on top of InuYasha who had his back up against a wall and trying to hold me back. "The hell are you doing," his voice was rising and his cheeks were red.

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly, shying away from him. "I was having a dream…"

"Some dream," Miroku winked in my direction. I couldn't help but blush. I tightened the sheets around me as I looked away from everyone who had a big smile on their faces, all except for InuYasha that was.

"Whatever," he grumbled and got up walking out of the hut that we were in.

"What's wrong with him," I watched as he walked out the door.

"He's just been…" I quickly got up and limped outside, the wound in my back was still sore.

"InuYasha's what's wrong?" I found him standing on the side of the hut, looking up at the stars.

"Nothing," he spat, not looking at me. "Go back inside, you're sick."

"No I'm not, I'm also not a kit anymore so stop treating me like one!" I stomped my foot, but couldn't help but cough softly into my hand. He stepped toward me but I held up my hand to stop him. "Listen; just tell me why you are so mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you…" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why won't you talk to me? You are so huffy… I'm sorry; I didn't mean for Naraku to show up and ruin everything for you, I'll just leave okay?" I closed my eyes and shook my head as I turned around. I wrapped the sheet I had tighter around my shoulders and started to walk off.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and a face bury into the back of my neck. "It's not that, Miu." He hugged me tighter to him. [i]_Please, don't let this be a dream.[/i]_ "Don't tell anyone… because this is embarrassing as hell, but… I was scared that I would lose you."

I managed to turn around in his arms and smiled up at him. "Is that all," I giggled.

"That all," he asked baffled and a little put off.

"You're so stupid, InuYasha." I quickly kissed him, my hands on his chest while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You're stupider," he smiled against my lips. I hit him lightly against his chest, just made him smile more as we kissed once again.


End file.
